An dein Seite (Ich bin da)
by salaisnotonfire
Summary: Todo empieza cuándo el guitarrista del BFT le hace una promesa a un rubio estudiante de medicina. ¿Merece la pena perseguir tus sueños? "A tu lado, allí estaré." AU. Germancest. RuPol.
1. Musik

Siempre era así. Cada vez que se subía al escenario, un torrente de emociones le embriagaban. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, la necesidad inminente de gritarle al mundo.

Podía con todo, y desde su punto de vista, era o eso o dolor se transformaba en notas, la ira en palabras que reflejaba en la música. Todos sus sentimientos, fueran buenos o malos, se unían de alguna manera para dar paso a un único pensamiento, una única razón de ser: cantaba para sentirse vivo. Cada pedazo de su ser se impregnaba en las notas desgarradas de la guitarra, esa era su manera de expresarse.

Cerró los ojos brevemente. Sus dedos recorrían las cuerdas de la guitarra con fuerza y precisión, sonrió todavía con los ojos cerrados, tocando por instinto. Cuando los abrió, volteó hacia Antonio y Francis, el primero sonreía detrás de la batería con un profundo brillo en los ojos.

El rubio, que con galantería tocaba el bajo a su derecha, parecía mucho más concentrado en su instrumento que en la enorme cantidad de chicas que se agrupaban a su alrededor gritando su nombre, el de el batería y el suyo propio. Gilbert Beilschmidt, 23 años, albino y con un apego que rayaba en la obsesión por si mismo, se sentía en ese momento el hombre más poderoso y awesome del planeta.

La multitud gritaba y agitaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música, esta se volvía casi frenética, y en el clímax de todo esto el ojirrojo alzó la cabeza para mirar directo al público. Entre un mar de cabezas rapadas, pelos largos y crestas multicolores distinguió a un rubio que miraba atento el concierto. Su apariencia no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente, con el pelo corto pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y camisa blanca, daba la impresión de que se había perdido de un recital de piano y había acabado allí por error. Aunque seria, su expresión denotaba cierta fascinación y una especie de media sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Al ver esto, Gilbert sonrió.

- _And you start missing how it felt to be free, to feel alive! - _La canción terminó y el albino hizo una reverencia, mientras Antonio reía y Francis se dedicaba a lanzar besos por doquier, que eran gustosamente aceptados por el público femenino.

- Somos el Bad Friends Trio mes amours, avec plaisir! - El rubio sonreía seductoramente desde el micro.

Bajaron del escenario, Gilbert todavía rebosante de adrenalina daba saltitos de vez en cuando.

- ¿Visteis mi awesome solo? ¡ Fui increíble, es decir, estuvimos increíbles! - el español dejó las batutas en uno de los tocadores del camerino.

- Gracias por el cumplido Gilbo - dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo y mirando la hora. - ¡ Mierda, he quedado con Lovino en diez minutos! -exclamó preocupado, se despidió de sus amigos con prisa y apenas atinó a ponerse el abrigo y desaparecer velozmente por la puerta.

- Oh, l'amour, c'est jolié! -suspiró el francés, quien se peinaba en el espejo. Se hizo una coleta baja, dejando algunos mechones sueltos que escapaban a su control. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar compañía nosotros también? O quizá no haga falta... -dijo rodeando la cintura del albino por detrás, quien se apartó rápidamente.

- Suelta, he quedado con verme con Lizzy -dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo del otro, estaba acostumbrado a esas excesivas muestras de cariño de su amigo francés -

- Quizás madame Héderváry prefiera otra clase de atenciones -el rubio se relamió los labios.

- Te recuerdo que está saliendo con ese pijo que toca el piano, el tal Roderich -bufó Gilbert- un completo y estirado señorito.

- Vale, ya que tienes otros planes, iré a disfrutar un rato de la compañía femenina. Nos vemos luego - Francis cogió su chaqueta y salió por la puerta, dejando solo al albino.

Este guardó su preciada guitarra negra en la funda y se echó una rápida mirada al espejo. El pelo y las mejillas alborotadas le concedían algo de color a su semblante usualmente blanco, pero tenía la camiseta empapada en sudor.

Se la quitó con parsimonia, admirando su cuerpo en el espejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se estaba dando la vuelta para terminar de vestirse, cuando vio que había alguien en la puerta. Gilbert abrió mucho los ojos a reconocer al muchacho rubio en el que se había fijado antes. Este, quien se había quedado parado y en silencio, apartó la mirada sonrojado.

- Esto.. Yo... Lo siento, me han enviado aquí y no pensé que estarías.. - balbuceó torpemente.

- ¿ Cambiándome ? -el ojirojo sonrió divertido - no pasa nada, de todas formas ya he terminado -dijo abrochándose los botones de la camisa negra. Esta se encontraba medio abierta, dejando al rubio con la pregunta de si todos los guitarristas poseían ese abdomen.

- ¿Quién te ha enviado? - preguntó el otro sacando de su ensimismamiento al alemán.

- Elizabetha, es la novia de mi amigo. - así que era amigo del señorito Roderich. Vaya por dios, normal que tuviera esa cara de perdido total.

- Pues no les hagamos esperar. Por cierto, soy Gilbert -le tendió la mano mirando directamente al ojiazul, quien se la estrechó con fuerza .

- Ludwig, encantado. -dijo ceremoniosamente. El albino se preguntó si era así de serio con todos, o sólo lo estaba siendo dadas las circunstancias (que tampoco era para tanto, a ver, ambos tenían lo mismo). Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir al otro.

Elizabetha y Roderich charlaban animadamente sentados en la barra, más bien se podía decir que ella hablaba y él escuchaba pacientemente, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con los dedos sobre la mesa. Gilbert alzó la mano en un saludo y se lanzó en brazos de la castaña.

- ¡Lizzy, te he echado de menos! -dijo hinchando los mofletes. Esta le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

- Ha estado bastante bien, pero realmente creo que deberías aprender a controlar ese ego tuyo en el escenario.

- ¿ En serio? - preguntó el albino con una mueca intentando parecer despreocupado.

- Que va, estuviste normal. - La húngara rió mientras Gilbert murmuraba algo que sonaba como a "normal no, genial, por dios Lizzy..."

- Ya veo que os han presentado -dijo Roderich refiriéndose al rubio, quien se había apartado un poco del resto.

- Sí, pero dime, ¿qué hace alguien como tu en un sitio cómo este? -Ludwig le miró extrañado, en parte porque no esperaba esa pregunta.

- ¡No pretendía ofenderte ni nada! Es sólo que, ya sabes, no pareces la clase de persona que iría a un concierto de rock. -se excusó el ojirrojo, interpretando su silencio cómo señal de que, una vez más, hablaba más de lo que debía. Para su sorpresa, el aludido rió, algo bajo y cubriendo su boca con la mano. "Menos mal, sabe sonreír.." pensó Gilbert más tranquilo.

-Eh.. -carraspeó el austriaco, haciendo que Gilbert frunciera el ceño como casi siempre que este hablaba ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Elizabetha - Permite que te explique, Ludwig y yo estudiamos medicina en la facultad, y coincidimos en la mayoría de las clases. El otro día fui a su casa para terminar un trabajo en equipo, y me lo encontré escuchando Rammstein.

- Wow! ¿De verdad te gustan? - el albino interrumpía su discurso, como de costumbre, mirando atentamente al rubio, quien sólo atinó a sonrojarse ante la atención -

- Me gusta Rammstein, Muse, Sex Pistols... - sonrió pensativo, a la vez que Gilbert asentía animadamente. Después de pasar un buen rato charlando sobre la música, los estudios y otras trivialidades, Roderich anunció que se iba. Así pues, Elizabetha se despidió de los chicos con un abrazo efusivo por parte de Gilbert, y enganchada del brazo de su novio salió del local.

Cómo aún era pronto y no tenían ganas de volver a casa, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el parque. El aire frío golpeó a Gilbert en la cara, quien se subía la bufanda al tiempo que se frotaba las manos, echándole miradas furtivas al rubio de su izquierda. Este mantenía las manos en los bolsillos y de vez en cuando se frotaba la nariz, mirando al frente con la cabeza alta. El albino bufó, no estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse en silencio por mucho tiempo, pero al otro no parecía importarle. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el rubio lo sorprendió antes.

- ¿Por qué tocas? - dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente, pero con un halo pensativo en sus ojos azules. La pregunta descolocó un poco al albino.

- ¿Cómo que por qué toco? Pues porque amo la música, claro.

- Pero, ¿te dedicas a ello? -

- Voy al conservatorio, también toco el violonchelo - sonrió - ya te dije que amo la música, no sólo el rock, metal, dubstep, electrónica y por supuesto la música clásica también entran en el pack.

- ¿Desde cuando tocas? - se sentaron en un banco del parque, estaba oscuro y la luz de la farola a penas alcanzaba a iluminarlos, Gilbert dejó la guitarra a un lado y se estiró sentado en el banco.

- Mmm.. Diría que llevo tocando el chelo desde los siete años, luego en la preparatoria descubrí el rock y junto con Antonio y Francis formamos la banda, pero no ha sido hasta hace un año al menos que empezamos a tocar en público.

- Bueno, al menos te lo pasas bien -comentó amablemente el rubio, a lo que el otro asintió mirando al cielo.

- Aunque no se trata sólo de eso,¿ sabes?¿ Nunca has sentido que hay algo que quieres decirle al mundo a gritos? Una vía de escape, empezó siendo eso, luego se convirtió más en una pasión y en el sueño de hacerlo realidad. La paso genial tocando con mis amigos o incluso tocando para mi mismo, pero lo que realmente importa es hacerle saber al público que sientes tú cuando escuchas esa canción, hacerles sentir lo mismo que significa para ti, eso es en mi opinión ser músico, aunque tampoco lo he pensado mucho.

-Pues para no pensarlo mucho, eso ha sido profundo -dijo el rubio pensativo- Y nunca te ha pasado querer hacer algo pero no hacerlo por miedo... Miedo de ser tu mismo, de cómo les afectará eso a los demás, pero aún así sentir cómo que no puedes seguir así porque te estas engañando a ti mismo y sientes que cada vez te ahogas más y más en un pozo profundo sin fin, del que no puedes salir...

- Yo tomo mis propias decisiones, pero no puedo seguir con algo que no me hace feliz sólo porque otros piensen que es lo mejor. Puede que a la larga todo resulte ser una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, pero ahora mismo estamos vivos y sentimos, y siento que en este momento lo único a lo que me quiero dedicar es la música, y eso haré hasta que me canse de intentarlo, lo cual probablemente nunca ocurrirá.

- Pero si con eso lastimas a tus padres, realmente sólo quieren lo mejor para ti..

-¿Lastimar? A quien lastimas más es a ti mismo por no ser quien eres en realidad y reprimirte constantemente. Me parece bien que se preocupen, pero sinceramente es tu vida, tu decides lo que quieres hacer con ella, ellos no pueden imponerte su forma de verla porque por mucho que hayan pasado son otros tiempos y otras circunstancias, no todo tiene por qué acabar mal, pero si no lo intentas dejarás pasar la oportunidad y seguirás viendo la vida a través de una pared de cristal.

- ¡Pero tengo miedo! -el alemán no acostumbraba a gritar, pero era de noche y no había nadie en el parque - No quiero quedarme solo, no quiero decepcionar a mis padres, no quiero echar a perder mi vida.. Ni que llegue un punto en el que no sepa que hacer y me encuentre perdido..

-¿Llamas echar a perder tu vida el perseguir tu sueño? -dijo el albino arqueando una ceja- ¡En la vida nadie tiene un manual de instrucciones, tampoco puedes adelantar o rebobinar la cinta, por eso si pierdes una oportunidad la pierdes para siempre! Y al final sólo nos lamentamos de las elecciones que no hicimos.

- Entonces vale la pena arriesgarse.. -suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Pero, ¿y si lo pierdo todo? -el albino sonrió y se levantó del banco para quedar frente a él.

- Oye.. La gente que nos quiere permanece con nosotros, no importa los errores que cometamos o cuántas veces nos equivoquemos, ellos van a estar ahí.. Sólo hay que vernos a Eliza y a mí. Y ya se que es un poco pronto para decir esto, sólo te conozco de una noche, pero si me lo permites, yo también estaré a tu lado. -extendió la mano con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos carmesí.

Ludwig sonrió también, avergonzado de haberle contado sus preocupaciones a un completo desconocido pero contento de que le hubiera entendido, si era amigo de Elizabetha debía ser de confianza. Y la verdad es que ni él mismo sabría como juzgarlo, no tenía muchos amigos, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba dedicando sus horas libres al estudio o leyendo algún libro, de vez en cuando salía con Roderich, la única persona que se le había acercado en las clases. Internamente el rubio se culpaba a si mismo de su semblante serio y su apariencia intimidante. Su ropa y su actitud era demasiado formal, tanto que los alumnos solían confundirle con un profesor muy joven. Finalmente tomó la mano del albino, quien le ayudó a levantarse del banco.

- Espero poder hacer lo mismo por ti -sonrió, no sabía exactamente cuántas veces en una sola noche el albino había lanzado un hechizo a las comisuras de sus labios. La timidez y el rubor habían desaparecido a medida que iban hablando en el club, haciendo del introvertido Ludwig una persona que amaba conversar, que daba sus puntos de vista en la conversación en vez de hacerse a un lado o limitarse a escuchar.

- Esta hecho entonces. ¡ Vamos a comernos el mundo! Kesesesesesesese! -dijo Gilbert echando a correr, dejando a un sorprendido Ludwig que rápidamente reaccionó y corrió tras él.

- ¡ No creo que puedas comer eso tu solo! -dijo entre jadeos, alcanzando al albino.

- Yo no dije que lo fuera a hacer sólo -sonrió y sin dejar de correr tomó la mano del rubio.

Y así fue cómo dos alemanes que no se conocían de nada comenzaron a forjar una relación de amistad llena de sueños y promesas, varios "awesome" en las conversaciones y cómo no, música.


	2. Ich bin der Mann

**_Nunca__ se me ocurre nada que poner. Desgraciadamente no soy Hidekaz Himaruya-sama ni Hetalia me pertenece. Hace tiempo que quería escribir un germancest, y aquí está. Las canciones que canta Gilbert o cualquier otro personaje que no mencionen su respectivo autor o nombre, son mías. Siempre he amado la idea del BFT formando un grupo y a los personajes de Hetalia versión rockera. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, así que leed y comentad sobre mi awesome albino y sexy alemán rubio. _**

* * *

><p><em>I'm a puppet on a string<br>Tracy Island, time-traveling diamond  
>Coulda shaped heartaches<br>Come to find ya fall in some velvet morning  
>Years too late<br>She's a silver lining lone ranger riding  
>Through an open space<br>In my mind when she's not right there beside me_

_R U Mine? - Arctic Monkeys _

Ludwig miró el reloj por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de clase. Suspiró, todavía faltaba un cuarto de hora. Pasaba distraídamente las páginas de su libreta, los apuntes claramente ordenados escritos con pulcra caligrafía. A su lado Roderich observaba con expresión aburrida al profesor. De haber sido otros alumnos probablemente hablarían entre si para matar el tiempo, pero él y el austríaco eran los estudiantes modelo y _se suponía _que debían estar atentos y ni siquiera pensar en ello. El rubio se ajustó las gafas y se echó el pelo para atrás. Mientras jugueteaba con el bolígrafo recordó sus planes de esa misma noche con Gilbert. Un asomo de sonrisa que no le pasó desapercibida al austriaco cruzó su rostro.

Últimamente, la vida de Ludwig había dado un giro de 360 grados. Desde que conoció al albino salía más, muchísimo más teniendo en cuenta su estricta rutina anterior, a veces con Elizabetha y Roderich (aunque estos últimos solían estar muy ocupados), la mayoría con el _Bad Friends Trio,_ como se autodenominaban los tres amigos. Eso sí, sin descuidar nunca sus estudios.

Escuchaba música que Gilbert, Antonio y Francis le recomendaban. También cambió su forma de vestir. Ahora llevaba vaqueros mucho más cómodos y camisas, si bien no como el ojirrojo, quien parecía tener un afán por coleccionar pulseras de pinchos, chupas de cuero y gafas_ ray-ban. _En cualquier caso sí era mucho más informal y adecuado para su edad que los "trajes de profesor, y viejo Lud, porfavor!" como decía su amigo, que sus padres le habían acostumbrado a llevar. El profesor, un joven rubio de pelo largo, maneras afeminadas y pasión por el rosa dio unas palmadas para captar la atención de la clase, sacando a Ludwig de su ensimismamiento.

- Y ahora les presentaré a un experto el tema que estamos tratando, que viene a ser la música y cómo esta produce ciertos estímulos que afectan al sistema nervioso. - con un ademán le indicó al hombre que esperaba cerca de la puerta que se acercara. Era alto y corpulento, de ojos violeta oscuro y una sonrisa infantil que no inspiraba confianza a nadie.

- Este es Ivan Braginski, neurobiólogo y licenciado en psicología. Espero que sean entre ustedes, osea, como que súper amigos !- dijo dando palmaditas. El aludido saludó a toda la clase, para después ajustarse la bufanda y sentarse en la silla al lado del escritorio. Recorrió con la mirada los rostros de los alumnos, quienes agachaban la cabeza intimidados.

- Gracias Feliks. Bueno, cómo sabrán la música es un fuerte estimulante del cerebro. Por ejemplo, puede ser beneficioso para un bebé escuchar a Vivaldi mientras se encuentra en el vientre de su madre. Pertenezco a una asociación que busca jóvenes mentes con ideas realmente buenas, así que si les falta motivación o creen que su trabajo no es lo suficientemente bueno, mejor ni lo quienes se vean capaces deberán entregarme un ensayo sobre los efectos que la música, de cualquier tipo, puede causar en nuestra conducta. Pueden centrarse en un sólo estilo si lo prefieren, pero debe ser investigación de primera mano. Seleccionaremos el mejor de todos y el ganador recibirá reconocimiento y un premio importante, pueden informarles de los detalles más é a buscarlo el primer día del mes que viene, pero se lo advierto: si veo algo que parece mínimamente sacado de internet.. - esbozó una sonrisa gélida sin acabar la frase, que dejaba helado a cualquiera. En la clase no se oía nada, y ese silencio sepulcral habría durado más tiempo de no ser porque la campana sonó, anunciando el final de la hora.

- Lo que el señor Braginski quiere decir es que sean originales y busquen por ustedes mismos, no hay nada cómo la experiencia propia. No quiero vagos ni culos gordos en mi clase! Si hacen un esfuerzo quemarán calorías -dijo el rubio guiñándoles un ojo.

Los alumnos guardaron sus cuadernos y se apresuraron a salir, comentando entre si el trabajo próximo, algunos emocionados, otros no tanto. Cuando la clase entera se hubo marchado, Feliks se apresuro a sacar un pequeño espejo de su cajón y aprovechó para arreglarse el cabello. El ojivioleta cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Ahora sí - se dijo el rubio admirando su coleta desde todos los ángulos posibles.

- Dudo mucho que el estado de tu cabello o tu apariencia en si les preocupe lo más mínimo a tus alumnos - dijo el peliplata todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- Pero qué dices Ivancito! Siempre hay que tener buen aspecto, en un mundo lleno de mentes cerradas que te juzgan por la primera impresión que das, las apariencias lo son todo.

- ¿Por eso te comportas como un marica todo el tiempo? Si es así seguro que ya fuiste juzgado hace mucho tiempo. -comentó cruelmente el más alto.

- Si me juzgan prefiero que lo hagan por quien soy, no por lo que ellos quieren que sea. No les tengo miedo - Feliks sonrió, se sentó encima del Ivan y lo jaló de la bufanda - puedo mirarles de frente porque no tengo nada que esconder.

- La gente me enferma -el ojivioleta miraba de frente al rubio, sus fríos ojos azules clavados directamente en los verdes brillantes de él, el único que no apartaba la mirada, el único que en verdad no le temía. - ¿No te preocupa lo que te puedan hacer?

- He pasado por cosas peores, además no soy una jovencita indefensa precisamente. -dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

- En eso llevas razón -dijo Ivan acercándose más al rubio, sus labios casi se rozaban, podía sentir la respiración agitada del ojiverde mezclada con la suya propia- al único que has de temer... es a mí, que conozco tus secretos. Puedo destruirte con lo que más te importa, porque tal vez puedas ser indiferente con otro, pero no conmigo, no dejaré que nadie más te toque sólo por el placer de hacerlo yo. Y si hay algo que ambos sabemos muy bien es que no puedes escapar de tus sentimientos, Feliks. No puedes seguir negando lo que sientes por mi eternamente, así que admítelo de una vez.

- Lo siento cariño, pero cuando yo me declare será el día en que me vista de segunda mano. Hasta entonces adiós -dijo bajándose del regazo de Ivan, y tras despedirse con un gesto breve de la mano, cogió su bolsa y salió del aula dejando al ruso sentado en la silla, pensativo. Había una razón por la cual el rubio seguía rechazándole, de eso estaba seguro. Y cuando la encontrara iba a hacerla pedazos hasta que no quedara nada de ella.

Mientras tanto, Gilbert, Antonio y Francis se dirigían al piso de este último para probar el nuevo amplificador del albino. Discutían sobre el mejor disco para regalarle a Iggy, el nuevo objetivo del francés.

- Te digo que los Rolling son mejores que nada. Es inglés, vamos, nadie se le resiste a Mick Jagger. - pero el español no opinaba lo mismo.

- Los Beatles son muchísimo más románticos, créeme, a veces me pregunto si escribieron sus canciones para mi relación con Lovi. - dijo suspirando.

- No sé, quiero que sea algo romántico para empezar, que lo conquiste y le recuerde a mi cada vez que lo escuche -Francis ayudó a Gilbert a cargar con el pesado aparato.

En los diez minutos que llevaban caminando este se las había arreglado para tropezar cinco veces, golpear a dos transeúntes y habría caído encima de dos abuelitas que paseaban tranquilamente y lo miraron horrorizadas, en parte por las pintas que llevaba y la cara que puso cómo si se le fuera la vida en ese aparato. Habrían llamado a la policía de no ser porque el francés, haciendo gala de su amabilidad, se había disculpado efusivamente por interrumpir a las señoras en su paseo.

Desde entonces Gilbert no había parado de alabarle por su facilidad para "conquistar a señoras de avanzada edad, a lo que el francés respondió con orgullo que "probablemente han tenido pensamientos impuros conmigo"

Los chicos siguieron el camino hacia la casa del francés, una bonita y pintoresca edificación situada en la periferia rica de la cuidad. Una cosa curiosa sobre la vivienda de los Bonnefroy era que estaba cubierta de flores de arriba a bajo: rosas en el jardín, parterres en las ventanas, jarrones en cada habitación..

No podían faltar ya que su madre era una gran aficionada a la jardinería y la pintura. Antonio y Gilbert se sorprendieron muchísimo cuando, al preguntar por los cuadros que decoraban la casa, Francis respondió que los había pintado él mismo con total naturalidad. Descargaron el amplificador en la habitación del rubio.

- Bueno.. hora de probarlo! -dijo Antonio frotándose la espalda. Gilbert se apresuró a conectar el aparato y sacó de la funda su preciada guitarra. Mientras se concentraba en encontrar la sintonización perfecta y toquetear botones, el español fue a sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y sonrió al francés, quien se encontraba en el sillón y lo observaba apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

Ver al albino tan centrado y en silencio era algo verdaderamente inusual que sólo ocurría cuando tenía su gugitarra en las manos. En esos momentos el instrumento parecía eclipsar a sus amigos y todo lo que había a su alrededor, creando una especie de burbuja que aislaba a Gilbert del resto del mundo.

-Se aceptan peticiones -dijo pasándose la correa de la guitarra por el cuello y ajustándola a la espalda.

- Toca lo que quieras -dijo Francis juntándose las manos e inclinándose un poco en el sillón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- después de todo estarás inspirado gracias a cierto rubio.

- Kesesesese, pero qué dices, Lud y yo sólo somos amigos -respondió el albino sacudiendo el pelo para ocultar su rostro ruborizado, siendo así de blanco se le notaba todavía más y al francés no le pasó inadvertido.

- Supongo que no te importará que te lo robe, sólo por una noche, ya sabes.. -inquirió el rubio alzando las cejas.

- NO! Francis ni se te ocurra hacerle eso a Ludwig porque en primer lugar no creo que quiera tener nada que ver contigo en ese aspecto, y en segundo lugar no es otra de tus chicas. Además, tú ya tienes a Iggy! -dijo todo esto muy rápido y acalorado, después soltó un bufido y se concentró de nuevo en su instrumento. Francis se levantó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros al ojirrojo y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Venga Gilbo, no te enfades, sabes que sólo era una broma. Nunca le haría eso al pobre chico, demasiado serio para mi gusto -Gilbert iba a replicar que su amigo no era tan serio cuando Antonio se levantó y se sentó al otro lado de la cama.

- Es verdad, además Ludwig nos cae muy bien -dijo sonriendo- no es tan adorable cómo mi querido Lovino pero..

- Oh, no empieces o tendremos que esperar hasta la noche para que Gilbo pueda tocar -cortó el francés, quien había tenido la mala suerte de escuchar esa charla mas de mil veces en la que el castaño enumeraba las cualidades de su novio y la forma en la que se pasaba una mano por el pelo, se sentaba o hacía cualquier cosa humanamente normal, pero claro, era Lovino y para el español todo lo que hacía era extremadamente adorable.

- Hablando de Lud, he quedado con él luego. ¿ Puedo decirle que venga ? -preguntó el albino. Francis asintió.

- Claro, dile que puede escucharnos si quiere. Así nos da su opinión sobre la nueva canción del próximo concierto.

- Yo no necesito la opinión de nadie para que me digan lo que ya se, que soy awesome, pero por qué no -sonrió y le envió un mensaje al rubio, que en esos momentos salía de clases, citándolo en casa de Francis. Este conocía la dirección y no tuvo problemas en encontrar el camino. Ya en la puerta del jardín alcanzó a oír la voz de Gilbert por encima de la música.

- _You alone are what my soul needs, you know the thirst is taking over! _-llamó a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de mediana edad, cabello rubio rizado y sonrisa amable.

- Eres amigo de los chicos, ¿no? Pasa, no te quedes ahí parado -dijo amablemente- la habitación de Francis está al fondo a la izquierda.

- Muchas gracias -respondió Ludwig educadamente. Al entrar en la habitación se encontró a un emocionado Gilbert que rasgueaba la guitarra como si le fuera la vida en ello, con Antonio y Francis a su lado. Este último se puso un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio, y el castaño señaló divertido al albino, que estaba demasiado concentrado en sus cosas cómo para percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

- _I wanna taste it, I need to taste it, deep in the saviors arms.. -_se lamentaba conforme aumentaba el ritmo. Dejó la última nota sonando en el aire, y se giró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Y este ha sido el sombroso yo interpretando, cómo no, asombrosamente Skillet. - abrió mucho los ojos al ver al alemán que saludó con un gesto de la mano y corrió a abrazarle.

- Lud! Te he echado de menos -dijo restregando su mejilla contra la del otro, que se ponía más y más rojo- queríamos que opinaras sobre nuestra nueva canción y después hemos quedado en ir al pub de un amigo de Elizabetha todos juntos.

- Me encantará escucharla -sonrió el alemán apartando a su amigo y mirando con curiosidad al francés, que le observaba detenidamente.

- Ese cambio de ropa te sienta bien -dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias, es realmente cómoda y me gusta -dijo sentándose en el sillón, Antonio sacó de su mochila las batutas y señaló el piso.

- Hay que bajar al sótano dónde están las cosas, ven -dijo tomándole de la mano y arrastrando consigo al rubio, que no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Francis y Gilbert los siguieron cargando consigo el bajo y guitarra respectivamente. Con Antonio sentado detrás de la batería, Francis a la izquierda y Gilbert a la derecha, colocaron el micro y afinaron los instrumentos.

Ludwig fue a sentarse en una silla apoyada en la pared desde dónde podía verlos de frente. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta al ver a Gilbert dando indicaciones desde su posición del frente, y pensó en la clase de gente que había conocido ese último mes: estaba seguro de que sus padres no lo aprobarían, pero no tenían por qué enterarse de las cosas que hacía su hijo, ya era un adulto desde hacía tiempo y sabía cuidarse.

A pesar de lo que pudieran considerar sus padres como "malas influencias" él había encontrado amigos de verdad con los que pararla bien, salir y en el fondo sabía que podía contar con ellos para cualquier problema, o eso esperaba.. Sacudió la cabeza desechando esos pensamientos, claro que podía, es más, Gilbert ya lo había demostrado. Gilbert... El nombre que le venía a la cabeza muchas veces al día.

Pensó que se debía a que se había convertido en una especie de mejor amigo, pero los mejores amigos no piensan tanto en lo que el otro esta haciendo o con quien se encuentra. ¿O si? Desgraciadamente, no tenía más experiencia que la de Roderich, a quien se le podía considerar una piedra en este asunto.

- Somos el BFT ! -anunció Francis, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Gilbert para que comenzara. Ludwig admitiría más tarde que se concentró más en el albino que en la canción en si. Admiró cómo acariciaba la guitarra, deseando probar el tacto de sus manos en su propio cuerpo, perdiéndose en su mirada carmesí que se volvía profunda cuando tocaba.

La camiseta negra que llevaba se le levantaba cada vez que este alzaba el instrumento, dejando ver parte de su abdomen. ¿A caso era normal desear tocar a un amigo de esa manera? Lo dudaba y esa duda le carcomía la cabeza cada vez que veía a Gilbert irse con alguien al baño, aunque hasta dónde él sabía, el albino no había mostrado preferencia por nadie.

-_ I've seen your dirty wishes and your best kept secrets. And I know you're addicted to the cause of your pain._

Si en una cosa hay que darle verdaderamente el mérito a Gilbert es que cuando canta, te mira directo a los ojos. Sus palabras atraviesan paredes y hacen que te preguntes si esa canción ha sido escrita especialmente para ti, no importa quien seas o de dónde vengas, una sensación de libertad te recorre las venas y tienes ganas de saltar alto y gritar con él.

Así que no es de extrañar que Ludwig viviendo cómo había vivido toda una vida reprimiendo sus deseos recibiera esas frases directas al corazón. Sentía que con cada palabra que cantaba, el albino se llevaba un pedazo de su alma y lo transformaba en notas que cantaba. Era en cierta forma cómo desnudarle psicológicamente. Y el condenado tenía la cara de sonreírse a si mismo con una expresión de satisfacción al tener toda la atención puesta en él.

- _Why do you keep trying to bury this misunderstanding? - _Ludwig seguía el ritmo con el pie, dando suaves golpecitos en el suelo. Antes de darse cuenta la canción había llegado a su fin. Francis y Antonio se acercaron a preguntarle que tal le había parecido, mientras Gilbert murmuraba algo buscando como loco por entre las cajas del sótano. _  
><em>

- ¿ Se puede saber dónde está mi camiseta de Rammstein?

- ¿Cuál de tantas? Espera. ¿No es esa? -dijo el francés señalando a Gilbert, quien al bajar la mirada descubrió que la llevaba puesta. Antonio rió y Francis sacudió la cabeza y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. El albino era el tipo de persona que a pesar de tener una memoria excelente para las cosas importantes, era incapaz de recordar cosas tan simples cómo dónde había puesto las llaves. Una vez logró perder siete púas en sólo cinco días.

Los chicos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al club de música _indie_ dónde solían quedar. Por el camino, Ludwig les habló sobre el trabajo que les había mandado el profesor de psicología.

- Espera, ¿dices que un hombre bastante alto con los ojos violetas y bufanda os mandó eso? -el rubio asintió y Francis frunció el ceño pensativo. - ¿Un profesor rubio, muy amanerado y de rosa? No será Feliks - inquirió Antonio. Gilbert dio un respingo.

- Sería mucha casualidad, ¿no creéis? - los tres amigos se miraron y asintieron a la vez.

- De todas formas te ayudaremos con tu trabajo -dijo Antonio sonriendo. Ludwig dio las gracias efusivamente hasta el momento en el que llegaron a la puerta del local. Este tenía una fachada de ladrillos blanca con varias A de anarchy pintadas en rojo. Un punk rubio fumaba recostado en la pared. Alzó la vista y saludó al francés con un movimiento de cabeza. Francis se acercó a él y le rodeó por la cintura.

- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? -preguntó siempre atento.

- Acabo de llegar -respondió el otro tirando la colilla al suelo y pisándola. Sonrió y le besó largamente aferrándose a su chaqueta, a lo que el francés correspondió rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

- Mejor dejarles a solas un rato, entremos -dijo el español prácticamente arrastrando a Gilbert dentro del edificio, seguidos de un Ludwig algo sonrojado.

Una vez dentro se encontraron con Elizabetha y Roderich, que les esperaban sentados en una mesa. La castaña les hizo señas desde lejos para que se acercaran.

- ¿Habéis esperado mucho? -preguntó Antonio sonriendo a la chica, que negó con la cabeza.

- Acabamos de llegar ahora. ¿Y Francis?

- Se encontró con su novio punk, probablemente sigan fuera -dijo el albino guiñándole el ojo- ya sabes, dándose amor y esas cosas.

Se sentaron al lado de la chica Antonio, Ludwig y Gilbert respectivamente en la mesa circular. Cuando todos tuvieron sus bebidas (los alemanes habían pedido cerveza, para no faltar así a la costumbre) charlaron animadamente mientras esperaban al francés. De repente, Elizabetha recordó algo pero antes de que pudiera siquiera comentarlo un rubio de ojos verdes se acercó a la mesa y se sentó encima del ojirrojo como si tal cosa.

- FELIKS! -exclamó Gilbert sonriendo.

- El mismo que viste y calza, por cierto de manera fabulosa. ¿Habéis visto qué botas? -dijo señalando sus zapatos, unos botines negros más de mujer que de hombre que llevaba con unos vaqueros y camisa ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero también de mujer arremangada hasta los codos. Todos se levantaron a saludar al chico, quien a desgana bajó del regazo de su amigo.

- Feliks, cuánto tiempo -dijo sonriendo el español dándole dos besos.

- Lizzy, oséa deja que te vea. ¡ Estas estupenda ! - la castaña sonrió dándole también dos besos y abrazándole - veo que sigues con el mismo tipo.

- El mismo tipo se va ya, sólo vine a acompañar a Eliza -dijo cortante Roderich.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia, por todos era sabido que no se llevaban muy bien. Feliks había sido amigo de la castaña desde hacía años, compartían secretos y se quedaban a dormir el uno a casa de la otra muchas veces. Pero aunque el ojiverde sabía escucharla en todo momento y la apoyaba con sus problemas, nunca le había agradado Roderich, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Elizabetha sólo se encogía de hombros y los dejaba ser.

- Llámame cuando puedas y quedamos -dijo sonriendo mientras cogía el bolso y se enganchaba del brazo de Roderich - tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

- Eh, que yo estoy todos los días contigo y no me cuentas nada -protestó Gilbert indignado. Hincha los mofletes, y es jodidamente adorable. Tanto que Ludwig ha de agachar la cabeza para que no se le note la sonrisa que la rabieta del otro le produce.

- Lo haré, pasadla bien -respondió el ojiverde abrazándose a Gilbert - cariño, no te preocupes, yo te haré olvidar tus preocupaciones.

- Disculpe, usted es.. -empezó Ludwig, pero el otro negó con la cabeza - nada sin un trago antes.

- Yo quiero otra cerveza -dijo Gilbert estirándose en su asiento. De manera que le encargaron las bebidas al alemán, que fue nervioso a la barra. ¿Qué hacía su profesor de psicología con los amigos de Gilbert? Es más, ¿realmente era tan joven? ¿ Y por qué parecían conocerse de toda la vida?

Ludwig tenía una personalidad fuerte aunque era sensato, eso le hacía en su opinión algo aburrido a veces. Aún decía "sus amigos" y no "mis amigos" por esa costumbre de no considerar tan cercano a nadie que no fuera el albino. Se dio cuenta de esto mientras volvía, con Feliks pegándose mucho a Gilbert y este último sin darse cuenta de nada.

En realidad, pensó Ludwig, no parecía importarle que el ojiverde se le abrazara a la menor oportunidad, hasta sonreía y reía muchas veces. Los dos se autodenominaban "asombrosos" y había entre ellos una complicidad diferente a la del BFT, como si ambos supieran exactamente lo que pensaba el otro. Eran parecidos, y eso los unía más y hacía el vacío en el pecho del alemán más grande cada vez que los veía juntos.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Gilbert al ver que el rubio dejaba las bebidas con bastante más fuerza de la requerida. Este asintió con la cabeza y el albino frunció el ceño.

- Tú eres mi profesor de psicología en la facultad -soltó sin tapujos Ludwig. Feliks se acercó para examinarlo bien.

- Pues lo siento, no te reconozco -dijo encogiéndose de hombros - tengo muchos alumnos. ¿Te molesta? -inquirió con una media sonrisa.

- No, es sólo que no pensé que fueras tan joven. Yo soy Ludwig.

- Digamos que conmigo hicieron una excepción -dijo el rubio tomando un sorbo de su bebida, pero se atragantó repentinamente al ver al rubio platino que se acercaba.

- Feliks, llevo un rato buscándote. Pasaba por ahí y te vi entrar en el local -dijo sonriendo- ¿son amigos tuyos?

- Si -dijo el ojiverde sin dejar de toser - esto, Gilbert, Ludwig, este es Ivan Braginski.

- Un placer -dijo estrechando la mano a los chicos con fuerza- ¿tú no estabas hoy en clase?

- Usted sí me recuerda -respondió Ludwig aliviado- soy alumno de Feliks.

- Oh, dejad de trataros tan formal -les reprendió el ojiverde - oséa, aquí como que somos todos amigos.

- Ya veo, y tú? -preguntó al albino, quien se estremeció al notar la mirada de Ivan fija en él.

- Gilbert Beilschmidt. Feliks y yo fuimos compañeros en el instituto -dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros al rubio.

Si las miradas matasen Gilbert habría muerto en ese mismo momento. Feliks, que enseguida se percató de la forma en que el ojivioleta miraba a su amigo, se apresuró a separarse de él.

- Bueno, yo había venido a comentarle a Feliks un par de cosas sobre la facultad. Si no os importa -agarró al rubio y se lo llevó de allí antes de que pudieran replicar nada.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Ludwig.

- ¿Te apetece ir a mi casa a jugar un rato? Aunque pareceremos algo críos - dijo riendo Gilbert.

Al alemán se le iluminó la cara nada más oír eso.

- La verdad es que nunca había estado en casa de un amigo haciendo las actividades normales que los chicos de su edad solían hacer, sólo en contadas ocasiones y para terminar trabajos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de infancia es esa que nunca en tu vida jugaste a videojuegos? -sacudió la cabeza- inaceptable. Venga, no perdamos tiempo.

Ludwig asintió con una media sonrisa, y el albino se dio por satisfecho. Así que cogieron sus chaquetas y se dirigieron a la casa de Gilbert. El trayecto se les hizo más corto de lo esperado. Cando dos personas disfrutan de su mutua compañía no hay nada que parezca más importante que seguir con esa simple charla irrelevante sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro. De esto comenzó a darse cuenta el ojirrojo en el preciso momento en el que al resbalar en la calle por la lluvia, Ludwig lo miró preocupado y le preguntó cientos de veces si se había hecho daño.

- Estoy bien, soy idiota.

- No eres un idiota. Bueno, puede que un poco más que la mayoría sí -dijo pensativo el rubio- pero no eres completamente idiota.

- Es un alivio -dijo Gilbert riendo. Ludwig también rió. Y fue la expresión el el rostro de su amigo, mezcla de alivio y un "qué se le va a hacer" en sus ojos azules, que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco y se quedara sin respiración momentáneamente. Sacudió la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.


	3. Missverständnis

_Is this who you are?  
>Some sweet violent urge?<br>A weak fallen man  
>With the promise of an end?<em>

_Fallen - 30 Seconds To Mars_

Eran ya pasadas las once de la noche cuándo por fin llegaron al apartamento de Gilbert. Este tenía un enorme contraste respecto a su interior: fachada antigua y una puerta enorme de madera, parecía una especie de restauración del siglo XVIII. El albino abrió la puerta con las manos heladas.

- Vamos, pasa -dijo Gilbert quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero. Ludwig dejó el suyo y se apresuró a seguir al albino.

En la sala de estar había un sofá lleno de letras canciones y libretas con hojas sueltas. Apoyada en un lado descansaba una guitarra en su funda, algunos CDs esparcidos por la mesa y varios videojuegos cerca de la televisión. Un equipo de música que no tenía para nada aspecto de ser barato reposaba en la estantería llena de libros.

- Siéntete cómo en casa -sonrió el ojirrojo apartando los papeles del sofá para hacer sitio al alemán- ¿Quieres beber algo?

- Nein, danke -respondió Ludwig mirando con una media sonrisa a Gilbert, que rebuscaba entre la montaña de juegos- ¿te ayudo?_  
><em>

- Ahá, lo encontré -dijo sosteniendo en alto uno de ellos - todo el mundo debería jugar algún assasins creed antes de morir.

Gilbert encendió la consola y se sentó al lado del rubio. Mientras le explicaba los controles básicos sus manos blancas rozaron las del rubio, provocando que el corazón de ambos se pantalla se iluminó y vio a un hombre con lo que parecían imágenes de edificios del renacimiento.

-Eso que está viendo son los recuerdos de un antepasado suyo, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. La máquina que usan se llama animus, y a base de el ADN de una persona puedes ver cómo fue la vida de sus antepasados -explicó Gilbert con los ojos brillantes- la historia es realmente interesante, el protagonista es testigo de la ejecución de su padre y de sus dos hermanos, a causa de una conspiración de los templarios.

-Entonces, ¿los assasins y los templarios son enemigos?- preguntó Ludwig, a lo que el albino asintió entusiasmado- creo que lo empiezo a entender.

- Su tío, ese hombre -dijo señalando al desconocido que ayudaba a Ezio- es quien le enseña el arte de asesinar, ya que su padre también era un assasin de incógnito, aunque bueno, no hay nadie que se declare assasin públicamente -soltó una carcajada.

- La verdad es que está muy bien -dijo el rubio sorprendido.

- Si hubieras jugado al mario bros entenderías la referencia de este momento -sonrió Gilbert cuándo Mario Auditore decía su célebre _"Don't you recognize me? It's me, Mario"-_ te has perdido muchas cosas, eso no está bien -regañó el ojirrojo dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

- Mis padres no consideraban que los videojuegos fueran un entretenimiento saludable -respondió Ludwig- en mi casa a penas veíamos la televisión, y la tenía restringida a una hora al día.

- _Mein gott, _eso debió ser horrible! -dijo Gilbert escandalizado.

- En realidad no monté ningún drama. Mis padres tienen una biblioteca enorme en casa, y nunca me cansaba de leer. Además practicaba natación -dijo sonriendo- "mens sana in corpore sano" decían.

Gilbert imaginó a un Ludwig de niño, intentando alcanzar un libro del estante más alto. Sus manos pequeñas pasando las páginas con avidez, leyendo recostado en un sillón por la tarde en silencio y automáticamente sonrió. Le hubiera gustado tener un hermano. Le gustaría mucho.

- Pero, ¿qué haces? No hombre, sube a ese caballo -gritó el albino señalando la pantalla- no dejes que te sigan los guardias! Así, muy bien -contempló con regocijo cómo el rubio empezaba a acostumbrarse a los controles- eso es, ahora súbete a la cornisa.

Ludwig hizo lo que le ordenaban, y el atardecer de la Florencia del siglo XVII ocupó completamente la pantalla.

- Los gráficos siempre son geniales -comentó Gilbert, mirando a su amigo extasiado con la imagen de aquel paisaje renacentista.

Así Ludwig descubrió la emoción de jugar con amigos por primera vez en su vida y pensó que realmente se había estado perdiendo algo bueno. Con _Die Ärzte _sonando de fondo y pizza pasaron las horas hasta que se hizo tarde. Se despidieron quedando en verse la tarde siguiente para que Gilbert y el BFT le ayudaran con el trabajo.

Cuando el alemán se fue, el albino cerró la puerta y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Miró la hora y suspiró, apagó la consola y se dejó caer en su cama cuan largo era. Contempló los posters que adornaban las paredes y suspiró, no tenía sueño. Cogió la guitarra y un bloc de notas y subió al tejado del edificio. La luna ya estaba alta y resplandecía con fuerza sobre la terraza despejada, así que no tuvo problemas con la luz.

Miró al cielo todavía sosteniendo el instrumento en sus manos. No acostumbraba a tocar la guitarra acústica a no ser que fuera para componer, aunque adoraba los suaves rasguidos de las cuerdas y el sonido cómo salido de dentro del alma. Así es, pensó. La música es a lo que suenan los sentimientos.

Pero, ¿cuales eran sus sentimientos? Se descubrió a si mismo escribiendo líneas pensando en Ludwig. No, no. Eso complicaba mucho las cosas. Gilbert sabía lo que pasaba en situaciones así: dos amigos decidían empezar una relación, salían un tiempo y un día todo acababa. No se volvía a recuperar la amistad, nadie era tan iluso cómo para pensar que un antes y después era lo mismo.

Habían pasado cosas, y eso para bien o para mal, cambia a la gente. "Enhorabuena, sois afortunados". Eso sólo duraba un tiempo. Al final todo se acaba. Pero pensó en sus ojos azules, esos que a primera vista parecían serios pero contenían un mar de emociones. Había aprendido a prestarles atención cuándo hablaban, y estos reflejaban el lado emocional que el alemán rara vez se atrevía a mostrar.

Y por encima de todo, Ludwig comprendía. Por muy serio o inalterable que pareciera, aún frunciendo el ceño, sabía reír y bromear. Era irónico pero de manera sutil, y podía ver la emoción en sus ojos al jugar con él y su satisfacción cuando por fin consiguió subir al caballo, a pesar de que él le había quitado importancia.

Sonrió prácticamente sin darse cuenta al pensar en lo cerca que había estado del alemán, y por una vez pensó que realmente merecería la pena intentarlo.

-Sólo me faltaba eso para parecerme a Antonio -dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano. Claro que no podían, no siendo quienes eran, no siendo Ludwig. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo, no a él. Así que, por el momento, trataría de dejar de pensar en ello. Pero Gilbert no es alguien que se trague sus sentimientos así como así. El albino era apasionado en lo que hacía, y no podía callarse cómo se sentía. Simplemente no podía.

Después de todo, era él quien se comportaba cómo si toda la atención estuviese puesta en él (claro que lo estaba, era Gilbert Beilschmidt!) y hablaba en voz lo suficientemente alta cómo para que se le escuchara al otro lado de la calle, diciendo cosas que escandalizaban a la gente y tratando de convertirlo todo en una travesura.

Rasgueó la guitarra buscando el sonido apropiado. Y desconectó de todo. La música comenzó a fluir, las palabras le venían solas a la cabeza. Mientras pensaba en un cambio de ritmo aquí, arpeggio allá. Luego de melancólica se volvió desesperada. Temeraria. Cómo a alguien que no le importa salir dañado de la situación, sin tener nada que perder. Casi como el. Casi.

El tenía mucho que perder.

Por su parte Ludwig también caminaba distraído. Cogió el metro casi vacío y se sentó al lado de un hombre con bigote. Hay cosas que a primera vista parecen no tener sentido. Cómo una persona puede hacernos felices hasta el punto de volver la rutina divertida, de que lo único que necesites para sonreír sea verle unos minutos o hablar de cualquier tontería mientras juegas.

Para Gilbert rutina era sinónimo de aburrido, y odiaba aburrirse. Ludwig por otra parte había preferido la seguridad de un plan a seguir todos los días, como un ancla que le salvara en caso de confusión. Por eso la primera vez que vio al albino no pensó que congeniaran tan bien.

¿Cómo pueden dos personas extremadamente distintas disfrutar tanto de su compañía? La respuesta que el alemán había estado buscando era siempre la misma: Gilbert le daba libertad. La expectación de salir con gente, los conciertos, la música. Gilbert era música y por tanto era libre.

Su parada era la siguiente y la última. Miró la parada vacía y recordó algo que había leído en un libro. _"And, in the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take". _Se pasó el pelo hacia atrás decidido: por una vez en la vida haría algo atrevido y le confesaría a Gilbert sus sentimientos, aún si no eran correspondidos. Salió del metro y subió las escaleras que daban al exterior. Se detuvo un momento a respirar cuando el aire le dio de lleno en la cara y cerró los ojos. Gilbert. Corrió más. Gilbert. Definitivamente no se podía quitar de la cabeza aquella sonrisa traviesa llena de malas intenciones.

Llegó al portal de Gilbert y la encontró abierta. Entró y subió las escaleras atropelladamente consciente de que en cuanto se le pasara ese lapsus de locura no se atrevería a decir nada. Pero en cuanto hubo pasado el umbral del tercer piso se detuvo en seco. Feliks estaba hablando con el albino y este le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. El rubio se acercó más a él y le susurró algo al oído. Gilbert asintió y se inclinó hacia él mientras Feliks le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y lo besó.

Ludwig sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. No, aquello no podía estar pasando, se dijo parpadeando varias veces. Por desgracia no era un sueño y el albino y el rubio eran tan reales cómo su dolor. Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente tratando de pensar con claridad. Salió del edificio y caminó lentamente, pasando por el parque en el que por primera vez hizo un amigo.

Llegó a su casa y se tumbó en la cama sin molestarse en mirar la hora. Trató varias veces de cerrar los ojos y simplemente quedarse dormido, pero a su cabeza siempre acudía la imagen de Gilbert besando a Feliks. Feliks besando a Gilbert. Gilbert y Feliks besándose.

Entonces recordó un pequeño truco que usaba cuando era pequeño y veía a los demás niños jugar. Se imaginaba jugando con ellos también, pasándose la pelota riendo y chillando. Pero imaginarse besando a Gilbert dolía demasiado.

Se giró y descubrió un cuaderno de notas en la mesita de noche. Ludwig no era la clase de persona que se pone a escribir lo que siente, al contrario era demasiado tímido para pensar en hacer públicos sus secretos más íntimos y que alguien los leyera de casualidad. Solía relajarse saliendo a correr, el ejercicio le cansaba físicamente y aunque no mantenía la mente ocupada sí le hacía pensar con claridad.

Por fin se levantó y abrió la ventana, las primeras luces del día a penas asomaban tras los edificios de la gran ciudad. Se levantó y fue hacia el armario. Buscó entre la ropa cuidadosamente ordenada unos pantalones de sport y una camisa vieja. Se vistió, cogió las llaves y el reproductor mp3 y salió por la puerta.

**[Volviendo con nuestro querido albino desde el momento en el que descubrió a la drama queen en su puerta]**

Gilbert se encontraba tumbado en la cama cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta. ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Bostezando (de pura y simple pereza) y revolviéndose el pelo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que un rubio con botas de plataforma y una mecha rosa en el pelo.

- Wow Feliks, pensé que salir a estas horas te perjudicaba el cutis -bromeó el albino.

- En realidad he dejado momentáneamente de lado mi belleza para venir a decirte algo -dijo algo sonrojado- y si vengo en mal momento te aguantas.

- No tengo sueño -dijo Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo- entra.

- Preferiría que no... - el albino lo miró extrañado por el comportamiento de Feliks, que siempre hablaba sin tapujos diciendo lo que pensaba en cada momento y sin dudar ni un instante.

Se quedaron en silencio, Gilbert no sabía qué decir y el rubio parecía no saber dónde mirar. Agarró al albino de la camiseta y acercando sus labios a los de él le plantó un beso. Este, paralizado por la sorpresa no puso objeciones. Cuando por fin se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó de Feliks suavemente.

- Yo... Lo siento Feliks, no me atraes de esa forma -dijo el albino agachando la cabeza.

- Antes de que te vayas a lamentarte con tu guitarra porque has perdido a un amigo, deja que te diga lo que tengo que decirte -dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos - te quiero y siempre te he querido Gilbert Beilchmidt. Desde la secundaria cuando me defendías de los gilipollas que se metían conmigo y veía cómo ayudabas a Lizzy con sus problemas, y lo genial que eras cuando formaste la banda con Antonio y Francis. Así has conseguido tener a este cuerpo fabuloso detrás de ti todos estos años -sonrió amargamente- y aunque sabía que no sentías lo mismo estuve esperando que algún día te dieras cuenta de lo que te estabas perdiendo y de que estaba enamorado de ti. No te odio, osea, me encantas cómo amigo y vamos a seguir siéndolo siempre, pero no aguantaba más sin decirte esto.

- Soy un idiota en estos temas -suspiró Gilbert- conociéndote todo este tiempo nunca pensé que sintieras algo por mí.

- Por suerte para ti, yo tengo intuición femenina -dijo Feliks sonriendo- he visto cómo miras a Ludwig. Osea, cómo que es muy serio pero realmente está muy bien, se nota que te gustan los hombres de verdad.

- Yo no miro a nadie! -casi gritó el albino- bueno, puede que un poco si -dijo ante la mirada inquisitiva del otro- está bien, vale. Sí.

- Lo sabía, te has puesto rojo -dijo pasándose el pelo por detrás de la oreja- al menos déjame besarte una última vez. Te prometo que estaré bien, de hecho ya se quién será el siguiente.

- ¿Es ese Iván que nos presentaste? -el rubio asintió- Mein gott, cuando te mira parece que quiera matarte.

Feliks acercó su boca al oído del albino - Esa mirada es sexy -susurró- ¿me vas a besar o voy a tener que esperar toda la noche?

Gilbert asintió levemente y se inclinó hacia el rubio que le pasaba los brazos por el cuello atrayendo al albino hacia si. Feliks se separó y suspiró satisfecho. Se despidió dejando a un muy confuso Gilbert que ahora sí que no podría dormir en toda la noche. Salió del portal, fuera hacía frío y la ropa ajustada que llevaba no abrigaba mucho.

A lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir una sombra que se alejaba lentamente. Juraría que era el alemán que le quitaba el sueño a Gilbert. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al pensar en el albino. Y curiosamente pensó también en un ruso de ojos violeta y mirada gélida que le atraía de manera inexplicable. Iba a costar un tiempo olvidar a Gilbert.

Todavía no sabía qué hacer ahora. Había escondido el estar enamorado del albino que la sola idea de que ahora supiera lo que sentía por él le parecía surrealista. Caminó sin rumbo durante un buen rato y fue a sentarse en un banco. Sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo encendió sosteniéndolo con los labios. Expulsó el humo por la boca al tiempo que observaba distraido las siluetas grises que se formaban mezclándose con la luz de las farolas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los rubios cabellos desparramados por el rostro. Cómo si ahora importara. Su campo de visión se vio súbitamente alterado por unos cabellos claros, muy claros. De inmediato pensó en Gilbert y se incorporó rápidamente. Pero no eran blancos sino ceniza, y pertenecían a un hombre de ojos violeta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar su decepción.

- Pasaba por aquí -respondió el ruso tomando asiento a su lado- ¿y tú?

- He ido a casa de Gilbert -dijo Feliks arrastrando las palabras. Iván frunció el ceño y tomando al rubio por el mentón le obligó a mirarle, sus ojos violeta escrutando los verdes de él.

- Se lo has dicho -inquirió. El otro sólo asintió y haciéndose un ovillo escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.

- ¿Ese imbécil te ha hecho daño? -dijo con tono suave.

- No, él no. Sólo ha sido sincero -suspiró Feliks- fui yo quien se engañaba a si mismo como un idiota pensando que algún día me correspondería. Yo mismo me hice hecho esto.

Iván era una persona controladora por naturaleza. Le gustaba que los demás fueran sumisos ante él, encontraba el sufrimiento y la debilidad ajenas cómo una característica hermosa. Le atraía lo débil, lo roto. Pero también le gustaba romperlo.

Y esa era justamente la característica contraria del ojiverde lo que le atraía tanto. Feliks había sufrido, pero no era débil. Le dolía, pero seguía peleando. Y por encima de todo no dejaba que nadie supiera cómo se sentía realmente. Tal vez no era irrompible, pero lo aparentaba.

- Ven conmigo -dijo el ruso levantándose y mirando fijamente al polaco- hace frío.

Feliks no tenía ganas de nada, pero le siguió igualmente. Llegaron a casa de Iván, quien fue a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente. Feliks por su parte entró en la habitación del ojivioleta, tiró el abrigo al suelo de cualquier manera y se recostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y por un momento le pareció que volvía a la infancia, el delicioso aroma a cacao caliente era casi igual que el que hacía su madre.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente al sentir algo caliente en la mejilla izquierda.

- Gracias -dijo sujetando la taza que Iván le tendía y soplando para que se enfriara un poco. Este por el contrario bebía sin preocuparse de lo caliente de la bebida.

- Osea Iván, a mi me gustan las cosas calientes pero como que no dejo que me abrasen la garganta -el ruso soltó una carcajada al oir eso.

- Te gustan las cosas calientes, vaya.. - sonrió de manera que pretendía ser inocente, pero Feliks sabía lo que se escondía tras esa sonrisa. En verdad era una persona extraña, pensó también en lo mal que había sonado (Feliks nunca decía algo que sonara así sin motivo aparente, ya que era el primero en sacarle las malas intenciones) con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Cuando acabaron el chocolate, Iván recogió las cosas, le prestó una camisa para dormir y corrió las cortinas. Feliks se tapó hasta el cuello con las mantas, reprimiendo un escalofrío por lo frío de estas. Gracias a la luz de la calle que se filtraba a través de las cortinas alcanzó a ver la silueta del ruso desvistiéndose. Los músculos de la espalda se tensaban cada vez que se agachaba para recoger una prenda del suelo.

Se mordió el labio al sentir el cuerpo caliente de Iván al lado y trató de calmar su respiración agitada.

- Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer? Me refiero a Gilbert, después de pasarte toda tu vida persiguiéndolo de repente debe ser desconcertante no tener un objetivo fijo -comentó el ruso.

- Que estuviera enamorado de él no impedía que quisiera estar también con otras personas. No era lo mismo, claro, pero conseguía quitármelo de la cabeza un rato, al menos las primeras veces. Además -dijo señalándose a si mismo- ¿quién no quiere este cuerpo en su cama?

- Ahora mismo estás en la mía y no has dicho nada -respondió el ojivioleta, y con un rápido movimiento se puso sobre él- no debiste hacer eso, me tientas demasiado Feliks.. -dijo mirando embelesado sus ojos verdes.

- Idiota, nadie ha dicho que no lo hiciera a posta -respondió el rubio sosteniendo la mirada durante dos segundos, que fue el tiempo en que tardó en echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo. Iván le rodeó la cintura acercándole más hacia así, profundizando el beso.

A tientas buscó los botones que desabrochaban la camisa del ojivioleta, y se estremeció al sentir los dedos expertos de este recorrer su espalda de arriba a bajo, acariciándole suavemente. Le besaba el cuello, sintiendo el roce leve de sus labios fríos contra la clavícula. Enredó los dedos en los cabellos rubios y buscó sus labios con urgencia, necesitaba besarle y ver que era real, confirmar que estaba allí.

- ¿Eso significa que tu nuevo objetivo soy yo? -preguntó el ruso con una sonrisa. Feliks asintió pasándose la lengua por los labios.

- Gilbert está oficialmente olvidado -respondió intentando no traslucir el dolor que su nombre le seguía provocando, pero Iván lo notó enseguida.

- ¿Soy el sustituto de esta noche? - el rubio negó con vehemencia.

- No, no. Tú me gustas -dijo algo sonrojado- desde hace un tiempo, me gustas mucho. Y obviamente yo también te gusto a ti. Sólo que lo de Gilbert ha sido mucho tiempo. Contigo siento que estoy en un lugar diferente en un tiempo diferente.

Y lo hacía, realmente olvidaba la mayoría de cosas que pasaban a su alrededor cuando estaba en compañía del ruso. Sentía que con cada beso que compartían, un trozo de su mente olvidaba al albino, y deseaba simplemente perderse en ese olvido con él.

- En ocasiones normales me aprovecharía de tu actual estado, pero creo que no vale la pena -dijo tumbándose a su lado- por ahora descansa y luego ya veremos.

- Está bien -la verdad es que se encontraba agotado, física y psicológicamente. Se acurrucó contra el pecho del ojivioleta. Este le pasó un brazo por los hombros acercándolo. No estaba nada mal, pensó Feliks. Cerró los ojos y no tardó en dormirse.

La mañana siguiente, Gilbert llamó a Ludwig por teléfono para confirmar que quedarían esa tarde con Francis y Antonio. Salía el buzón de voz. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la ducha.

Cargando el chelo y aún con el pelo mojado se dirigió al conservatorio. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en que llegaba puntual. Se sentó en la parte que ocupaban los instrumentos de cuerda frotada . La sala comenzó a llenarse, varios músicos hablaban entre ellos y se corregían las partituras antes de que se presentara el director.

Ojos verdes y andares muy pocos femeninos, Elizabetha entró en la sala animadamente, sonrió a una rubia tímida que agachó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba Gilbert.

- Hey, hoy no llueve -saludó la castaña pasándole una mano por el pelo.

- Lo que importa es que he llegado a la hora -replicó gilbert y sacudió la cabeza salpicando todo de agua. Elizabetha probablemente iba a responder con un comentario ingenioso o a seguir el juego al albino, pero en ese momento un hombre alto y rubio entró en la sala y se hizo el silencio. La ojiverde señaló a Gilbert con el dedo y le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente "esta me la pagarás".

Gilbert tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para aguantar la risa en el momento en que el director cruzaba miradas con la orquesta.

- Hoy vamos a preparar una pieza muy especial -dijo el director mientras apuntaba algo en la pizarra de pentagramas. Cuando se apartó, Gilbert alcanzó a leer "Concierto triple para violín, piano, chelo y orquesta Op 56". Parecía familiar.

- Empezaremos de inmediato a ensayar para dentro de dos meses, tocamos en Londres. - murmullos y susurros emocionados - No creáis que lo vais a tener fácil. En el ensayo final decidiré quien es apto para venir y quien se queda. Esta en juego el prestigio de esta escuela, así que os lo advierto: ya podéis ensayar, no toleraré el más mínimo error.

Gilbert sonrió, no tendría problemas en entrar. Elizabetha le sonrió desde el piano.

- Muy bien, vayamos con el primer movimiento -indicó el director. Gilbert sacó el libreto de partituras, buscó la indicada y la puso en el atril. El hombre hizo una seña y Gilbert tragó saliva al escuchar las primeras notas interpretadas. Ahora recordaba por qué le resultaba familiar. Se mordió el labio y se dispuso a tocar. _Im unsere liebe, Vater Fritz._

Las horas pasaron y la clase terminó. Gilbert y Elizabetha comentaban animadamente el próximo viaje de la orquesta (daban por supuesto que ellos serían elegidos, la castaña era la mejor pianista veterana del conservatorio y Gilbert, bueno, Gilbert era bueno simplemente).

- Espero que podamos conseguir una entrada gratis para los amigos, cómo antes -dijo el ojirrojo sujetando bien el chelo para que no chocara contra ninguno de los transeúntes que pasaban rápidamente a su lado.

- Por qué no te llevas a Ludwig? Estoy segura de que le encantaría ir, Roderich me lo comentó- Elizabetha se pasó un rizo por detrás de la oreja- además, creo que Antonio ya está aburrido de ir a conciertos tuyos de música clásica, y Francis tiene suficiente con tener un novio inglés -dijo refiriéndose al arisco británico que ahora frecuentaba la compañía del francés.

- Tal vez le guste Londres, sí -sonrió el albino- ¿tú llevarás al señorito?

- Te he dicho mil veces que no le llames así -le reprendió la castaña dándole un empujón suave en el hombro, que fue suficiente cómo para que Gilbert y el chelo se balancearan peligrosamente.

- Ten cuidado mujer! El asombroso yo y su asombroso chelo podrían haberse caído -refunfuñó el albino haciendo reír a la ojiverde.

- Lo siento por el pobre chelo. Y sí, llevaré a Roderich. Adiós -se despidió con un gesto de la mano y cruzó la calle, a partir de esta ambos vivían en direcciones opuestas.

El albino fue a casa y al verse sin ganas de cocinar (ignoraba completamente cómo preparar nada que no fuera wurst o puré de patatas) pidió comida china. Se sentó en el sofá y revisó el móvil una vez más. "No hay mensajes" rezaba el buzón de entrada. Suspiró.

Algo no estaba bien, pensó Gilbert. Su intuición le decía que el alemán había visto las llamadas, pero aún así no contestaba. Así pues, después de comer y revisar el móvil una última vez decidió ir a buscarlo a su casa. Caminando a paso rápido, cruzó el semáforo casi sin mirar. Y de repente escuchó el tono del móvil sonar y sonrió al ver el número de Ludwig en la pantalla.

- ¿Lud? Precisamente ahora iba a pasar a buscarte. Te estuve llamando y no contestaste, ¿que pasó?

- Oh, eso -al otro lado de la línea el alemán carraspeó- ya lo vi. Creo que lo mejor es que no nos veamos por un tiempo.

- ¿Qué? -Gilbert parpadeó incrédulo al teléfono.

- Y por favor, no me llames porque no pienso contestar. Adiós. -y colgó dejando a Gilbert parado en medio de la calle y con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada, resolví poner mi comentario al final del cap por posibles spoilers. Lud se ha dado cuenta de que no podía seguir más así. Hasta yo sufrí escribiendo la última parte, en mi interior gritaba "Ludwig recapacita!" Y luego está el pobre Gilbo que no se entera de nada XDD <strong>

**En verdad creí que Polonia merecía su aparición cómo drama queen, y aquí está. Sólo me queda añadir que Russia es jodidamente sexy, se mire por dónde se mire. **

**Gracias por las reviews y los favs.**

**PS: ACTUALIZACIÓN. Este capítulo lo escribí, y por varias causas se borraron partes que iban en medio. Espero que para los que lo habéis leído ya no haya perdido coherencia. He tenido que reescribir de memoria esas partes, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo estar así. **


	4. Leichtsinnig

_We are the reckless,  
>We are the wild youth<br>Chasing visions of our futures  
>One day we'll reveal the truth<br>That one will die before he gets there._**  
><strong>

_Youth - Daughter_

Había pasado una semana desde el día en que Gilbert había visto Ludwig por última vez, y la verdad es que estaba harto. Pasó los dos primeros días intentando no pensar en ello sin conseguirlo, creyendo que el alemán tendría algún buen motivo. Quizá algún problema con sus padres o los estudios.

Pero eso tampoco tenía sentido, si hubiera sido el caso se lo habría contado ya. ¿Qué era? Conforme pasaban los días el enfado del albino iba en aumento. No dejaba de recordar las últimas palabras del rubio, "creo que será mejor no vernos por un tiempo". ¿Qué hay de bueno en huir de tus problemas? Se torturaba pensando que era su culpa, pero no podía imaginar qué había hecho mal.

Siguiendo con los ensayos de la banda y orquesta, pasaron los días. El director parecía estar decidido en no darles ni un respiro, y en el fondo Gilbert agradecía eso. Al menos podría mantener la mente ocupada entre notas y pentagramas. El día de la prueba se acercaba, y el albino no descuidó sus obligaciones por nada.

Eso no quitaba que estuviera más distraído que de costumbre, y sus amigos lo notaron. La energía inagotable del albino parecía atenuada, y su sonrisa cansada no engañaba a quienes le habían conocido desde siempre. Por supuesto le preguntaron por Ludwig. Les evadió diciendo que andaba ocupado con el proyecto y que había conseguido encontrar información por si mismo.

- Bueno, seguro que dentro de unos días estará de nuevo libre de trabajo. Ahora vamos con esas líneas, no se hable más -concluyó Gilbert. Y no se habla. A partir de ese día, pretendió estar ocupado con las prácticas.

Sus salidas comenzaron a ser sólo del conservatorio a casa y de casa a éste. Tampoco hablaba con nadie y se pasaba las horas perdido en sus pensamientos.

Una vez más, cómo venía siendo costumbre desde que se dejaron de hablar, el albino subió al tejado del edificio dónde vivía. Se acomodó entre las tejas y recostó la espalda en el frío techo. Miró al cielo. Una de las vistas que más le gustaban del mundo entero y eso que había visitado muchos, muchísimos lugares de pequeño) era la de la ciudad iluminada completamente y pegado a esta el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas. Cómo si no pertenecieran al mismo paisaje, y aún así no se pudieran separar.

Era el mismo contraste entre la civilización contemporánea y un cielo que llevaba allí miles de años, y seguiría existiendo siempre. Dos cosas tan opuestas que combinaban a la perfección en un mismo lienzo.

No quería admitirlo, pero pasaba las noches entre hojas de libreta, escribiendo canciones que se quedaban a mitad, para acto seguirlo hacer una bola con ellas y arrojarlas a la papelera. Había tantas cosas que quería decir. Tantas que se enredaban en su cabeza y no le dejaban pensar. Habría querido estar con Ludwig en esos momentos, porque joder, era todo en lo que pensaba.

En eso estaba cuándo vio un mensaje de Elizabetha. En él, la castaña le preguntaba si se encontraba libre para esa noche. Ese mismo día habían practicado de sobremanera, y no les vendría mal relajarse un poco. Aún así a Gilbert no le apetecía nada. Sólo tumbarse en la cama a comer helado y engordar escuchando a los Smashing Pumpkies.

Pero Elizabetha era la cosa más terca, insistente y cabezota que Gilbert había visto nunca, así que sin importarle la opinión del albino acudió puntual a su casa. Llamó al timbre con la alegría de siempre. Gilbert gruñó y se removió en la cama. Trabajosamente sacó el cuerpo de entre las sábanas, se vistió de cualquier manera y se pasó una mano por el pelo para arreglarlo, pero desistió casi al momento.

- Hey -saludó Gilbert con una sonrisa cansada.

- Vaya, esta vez no has tardado nada -dijo la castaña propinándole un suave golpecito en el hombro.

- ¿Sabes que cuándo alguien no te contesta a los mensajes es porque no le apetece salir? - Elizabetha lo miró estupefacta- Da igual, de todas formas no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

- Lo siento,¿ habías quedado con Ludwig? -preguntó ella.

- ¿Ludwig? Que va, te he dicho que no estaba haciendo nada -respondió el albino intentando ocultar una mueca de dolor al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo.

- Oye, se que últimamente hemos estado ocupados con las prácticas, ¿pero estás bien?

- ¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo? -gruñó Gilbert frunciendo el ceño. Elizabetha sacudió la cabeza.

- Vamos a ver: primero dices que no te apetece nada, tú precisamente, que siempre encuentras una excusa para salir entre semana por mucho trabajo que tengas. Segundo -continuó enumerando con los dedos- tú nunca estás sin algo que hacer. Y tercero, andas de muy mal humor y créeme cuándo te digo que te conozco por muchos años, se te da fatal mentir.

- Sólo quiero olvidarme de todo, ¿vale? No te metas en dónde no te llaman - Dijo parándose en medio de la calle. La castaña retrocedió dolida y Gilbert soltó una maldición, realmente no había querido decir eso.

- Si te digo eso es porque me preocupo por ti -le reprendió pasándose un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja- y si no querías salir sólo tenías que decirlo. A mi tampoco me apetece estar contigo así - se giró con intención de marcharse pero el albino la detuvo cogiéndola por el brazo.

- Joder, lo siento. Me estoy comportando cómo un gilipollas y lo se y se que no tienes nada que ver y que sólo te preocupas por mi. Perdóname Lizzy.

- Esta bien, idiota -dijo la castaña revolviéndole el pelo con una sonrisa- ahora vamos al café y me lo cuentas, están Francis y Antonio esperándonos.

Desde niños era siempre así: uno de los dos se enfurruñaba y gritaba al otro, pero al minuto ya habían hecho las paces y seguían jugando cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Claro que eso eran cosas de niños, ya de adultos los problemas se vuelven más difíciles de arreglar, pero entre Gilbert y Elizabetha eso no había cambiado la manera que tenían de afrontar las discusiones. Tal vez alguna que otra palabra malsonante por parte de ambos.

- También creo que les debo una disculpa, o al menos una explicación por estos últimos días -suspiró el albino.

Tan pronto cómo llegaron a la cafetería, la vista de Gilbert se vio nublada por Antonio, quien se abalanzó sobre él.

- Gilboooo~ -dijo el sonriente español pegando su cara a la del ojirrojo- te he echado de menos!

- Te hemos echado de menos -corrigió el francés quien había aprovechado el momento de descuido de Gilbert para acariciarle el trasero.

- Kesesesesese, obvio que no podéis vivir sin mi -rió el albino quitando la mano de Francis de sus partes privadas- pero ya sabéis, he estado ocupado.

- ¿Con Ludwig? -inquirió el francés- ya habéis.. -el albino levantó una mano en un claro gesto de que parara.

- De eso quería hablaros -interrumpió antes de que Francis pudiera terminar de hablar- sentémonos.

Se sentaron en una mesa tranquila al fondo del café a pesar de las protestas del rubio, que prefería el exterior, pero Elizabetha le hizo callar señalando al ojirrojo de manera evidente. Cuándo todos hubieron ordenado al camarero, Gilbert comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado.

- De pronto le llamaste y te dijo que no quería verte, ¿así sin más? -preguntó Antonio.

- Os he contado todo lo que se, que es poco -respondió Gilbert.

- ¿Y no estaba raro antes de esa noche ni durante el tiempo que pasasteis jugando a videojuegos? -dijo el francés recostándose en la silla y pasando una mano por su pelo rubio.

- Todo normal. Jugamos, lo pasamos genial y se fue sin que pasara nada -se encogió de hombros- Nada de nada -agregó al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Francis.

- No se, Ludwig no me parece el tipo de persona que haría algo así sin motivos -Elizabetha pensativa dio un sorbo a su taza de té- Roderich no me ha comentado nada extraño, parece que va a clases con regularidad y como siempre no se salta ni una.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a por él a la facultad y le preguntamos? -propuso Antonio- Es una solución directa.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con ese novio tuyo _mon ami -_rió el francés-esto es algo entre él y Gilbert, no podemos meternos así cómo así.

- Pero tampoco podemos dejarlo estar simplemente! -replicó el español en un tono de voz más elevado- No niegues que no te habías dado cuenta de cómo ha estado ausente Gilbert estos días. Somos tus amigos -dijo dirigiéndose al albino- notamos cuándo algo no va bien contigo.

- No digo que no quiera ayudarle, por supuesto que quiero -gruñó el francés- pero esto no es la escuela, somos adultos y es un asunto entre ellos dos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Francis -dijo la castaña poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Antonio- entiendo tu preocupación, pero no podemos simplemente ir y arreglarlo nosotros, ya son mayores. ¿Tú que dices, Gilbert?

- Quiero saber qué pasa y arreglarlo, pero voy a hacerlo yo solo. Aunque agradezco que te preocupes así -sonrió al español- ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- Está bien -asintió Antonio- pero hazme caso y no lo dejes pasar, habla en cuanto tengas oportunidad.

- ¿Crees que no quiero? El problema es que no se qué he hecho mal para que se enfade tanto -dijo el albino. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Por qué no empiezas por relajarte un poco? Salgamos esta noche todos juntos, podemos llamar a Feliks - dijo Elizabetha.

- Sinceramente, no me apetece mucho... -empezó Gilbert- Está bien, está bien, iré -accedió finalmente ante los ruegos del español y el francés. La castaña sonrió satisfecha.

Salieron del local y quedaron en verse después, Elizabetha tenía cosas que hacer y Gilbert iba a ser Gilbert y probablemente componer hasta la saciedad.

La chica llegó a casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo y revisó su correo electrónico. Sonrió al ver el mensaje que aparecía en pantalla:

_Estimada señorita Herdèrváry, ha sido seleccionada cómo la mejor pianista para tocar en el concierto que se celebrará el día 19 de Junio en Londres. La asociación se encargará de financiar su transporte, así cómo el alojamiento y cualquier cosa que necesiten los miembros de la banda._

_Esperamos su confirmación cuanto antes _

Inmediatamente cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Gilbert.

- ¿Has revisado tú correo? -preguntó presionando el teléfono contra el hombro mientras tecleaba la contestación.

- No, no lo he hecho -gruñó el alemán al otro lado de la línea- ¿por?

- Hazlo ahora - insistió Eliza. Escuchó al alemán suspirar y teclear rápidamente, lo cuál era un milagro dado el volumen al que tenía puesta la música.

- Joder -exclamó haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara de mala manera y tirara los papeles que había estado ordenando- Imagino que tu también habrás pasado.

- Pues claro, soy su mejor pianista -dijo la castaña alegrándose al ver a su a migo más animado- En el club de siempre a las siete, Feliks nos estará esperando -y sin darle tiempo de responder a Gilbert colgó.

Elizabetha acabó de recoger los papeles y los guardó en la carpeta correspondiente. Miró el reloj de muñeca que había sido un regalo de Roderich años atrás. Todavía faltaba bastante hasta la hora acordada.

Se desvistió y tomó un baño de agua caliente, de esos que te relajan y hacen que quieras permanecer en el agua durante horas. Suspiró al sentir la caricia del agua sobre la piel. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se hundía más entre las burbujas.

Para la castaña, el baño siempre había sido su santuario, el lugar al que acudir cuándo estaba triste o tenía problemas, ya que le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

No era una persona cotilla, al contrario que Feliks siempre se había mantenido alejada de los asuntos de los demás, pero Gilbert le preocupaba y no entendía el comportamiento del alemán. Siempre le había parecido una persona amable y de confianza. Resolvió comentarlo con el rubio: si había alguien que poseía más información que la mismísima CIA ese era, sin duda Feliks Lukasiewicz.

Se puso un bonito vestido violeta que combinó con unas botas negras altas, y se peinó con una coleta alta, pero sin maquillaje. Elizabetha no era del tipo de mujeres que vivían esclavizadas de sus pinturas y parecía que no podían salir a la calle sin ellas. Finalmente cogió la chaqueta negra y salió por la puerta.

Encontró a Gilbert sentado en la mesa con Antonio, Francis y Feliks. Saludó a los chicos y fue a la barra haciéndole gestos al polaco para que la siguiera. Este captó se apresuró a sentarse al lado de la chica en la barra para poder hablar tranquilamente mientras ordenaban las bebidas.

- ¿Qué tal con Gilbert? -dijo la castaña para introducir el tema de la conversación- ¿Sabes tú algo de por qué está así?

- ¿Así cómo? -preguntó el rubio al tiempo que la miraba con curiosidad.

- Pues, deprimido. ¿Te contó lo de Ludwig? -el chico negó con la cabeza y Elizabetha le resumió la situación.

- Creo saber el por qué de su comportamiento -dijo finalmente sorprendiendo a la castaña- oséa, cómo que fui el otro día a declararme y lo besé.

- ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? OH DIOS MÍO -exclamó la ojiverde tapándose la boca con la mano.

- Shh, ¿pretendes que te oiga todo el local? Querida, aquí el único que necesita atención es ese alocado narcisista -sonrió Feliks- Retomando el tema, ya me dijo lo que era obvio. El caso es que cuándo salí del portal vi a Ludwig corriendo en dirección opuesta cómo alma que lleva el diablo. Así que imagino que nos vio, se hizo una idea equivocada y pensó que no tenía posibilidades.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? -inquirió Eliza - Además, aunque sea eso no tenía por qué alejarse.

- Lizzy -dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente- En realidad yo le entiendo. Créeme que le entiendo. A veces duele más estar con alguien aún sabiendo que nunca vas a tener esa oportunidad que no estarlo en absoluto. La cuestión es tener el valor suficiente para aceptarlo -suspiró- no dije nada porque no estaba seguro de haber visto bien, era de noche y me encontré con Iván después.

- ¿Pasó algo que te distrajo esa noche, eh? -bromeó la castaña, pero Feliks negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces, por qué estás tan contento?

- Me has preguntado lo que hice por la noche, no lo que pasó a la mañana siguiente.

Levaron las bebidas a la mesa, Elizabetha tomó asiento al lado del albino que miraba fijamente su cerveza, y le contó lo que había averiguado.

- ¿Entonces fue por eso? -el ojirrojo no podía creer que algo así le hubiera molestado, aunque la única posibilidad fuera que el alemán no se sentía indiferente ante él- Eso significa que se puso celoso! -gritó haciendo que toda la mesa volteara a verle- Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

Y ese día la ciudad fue testigo de cómo un albino corría por las calles sin molestarse en mirar por dónde andaba, saltándose los semáforos en rojo y golpeándose varias veces contra la calle.

Para cuándo llegó a casa de Ludwig, un conjunto de apartamentos nuevos que acababa de ser construido y en el cual vivía poca gente, ya era entrada la noche. Jadeando se dispuso a llamar al timbre, pero justo un hombre entraba en el portal. No tuvo más que esperar a que desapareciera en el ascensor, aguantando la puerta disimuladamente con un pie, para luego entrar detrás de él.

Llamó (más bien golpeó) a la puerta, escuchó al alemán murmurar algo cómo "ya voy, qué pasados" y esperó pacientemente, o todo lo paciente que puedes llegar a estar cuándo llevas una semana queriendo hablar con alguien y preguntándote qué cojones pasa.

Ludwig apareció en la puerta con el cabello rubio desordenado, unos vaqueros y camiseta blanca. Al parecer el ver a Gilbert en su puerta pidiéndole explicaciones no le era extraña. Suspiró apoyándose en la puerta y encaró a los ojos rojos que le miraban expectantes.

- Ya te dije que no quería verte en un tiempo, Gilbert -comenzó- se que puede ser difícil de entender pero simplemente..

- ¿Simplemente qué? ¿Me ves con Feliks y ya piensas que tengo algún tipo de relación rara con él o qué?- reprendió el albino.

- No he dicho nada de eso -dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño- lo que hagas o dejes de hacer en tu vida privada no es cosa mía.

- Pues parece que si que lo es si ha hecho que dejes de hablarme -inquirió Gilbert.

- Porfavor, vete y déjame sólo.. -Ludwig hizo una mueca de dolor y bajó la cabeza- es demasiado para mí estar cerca de ti, ya tienes Feliks así que no se para qué me necesitas a mí. Adiós. -dijo esto y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

- LUDWIG! -gritó el albino golpeando la puerta- NO ME HAGAS ESTO, NO TE HAGAS ESTO!

- YA DÉJALO -respondió el rubio también gritando y recostándose contra su lado de la puerta, que temblaba debido a los golpes de Gilbert- TÚ NO SABES CÓMO ME SIENTO.

- CLARO QUE LO SE! -el albino seguía golpeando la puerta- MALDITA SEA, LO SE DEMASIADO BIEN! PROMETÍ CUIDARTE Y ESTAR A TU LADO RECUERDAS?

- ¿POR QUÉ, QUÉ MÁS DA AHORA? -el alemán apretaba los puños tratando de mantener la calma hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se tornaron rojos.

- PORQUE TE AMO LUDWIG! -Gilbert no disminuyó su tono de voz decidido a que le escuchara el rubio y todo el vecindario si hacía falta- TE AMO UNA Y MIL VECES Y ESTA ÚLTIMA SEMANA SIN TI HA SIDO LA PEOR EN AÑOS, CON DIFERENCIA. Y JODER, CÓMO NO ME DEJES ENTRAR VOY A ECHAR LA PUERTA ABAJO.

La puerta se abrió, pero al albino no le dio tiempo a decir nada puesto que Ludwig, algo sonrojado, lo agarró con fuerza de la chaqueta y lo besó apasionadamente. Un beso que Gilbert correspondió con más ímpetu si es posible. Pasó las manos por el cuello del otro, ahora no tendría que preguntarse cómo sería acariciar esos cabellos rubios.

- _Ich liebe dich _-dijo Ludwig en alemán al tiempo que cubría de besos el cuello del otro- _ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich. _

A base de tropezones llegaron a la habitación de Ludwig sin dejar de besarse y tirando varios libros de los estantes cuándo el alemán acorraló al albino contra la estantería, sus labios buscándose con avidez, manos acariciando a tientas por debajo de la camiseta hasta que dieron a parar a la cama.

Sin muchos miramientos se deshicieron de las molestas ropas, desechándolas a un rincón de la habitación de cualquier manera. Gilbert buscaba estar lo más cerca posible del alemán, aferrándose a el con fuerza, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, sin pretender separarse ni un centímetro.

Para Ludwig no podía haber sido más perfecto. Recorrió el cuerpo del albino que se estremecía a su contacto buscando conocer todo, absolutamente todo de él. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda blanca del albino maravillándose de lo suave que se sentía la piel al tacto, besando y marcando al albino desde la clavícula hasta el abdomen, queriendo poseerlo por completo.

Ninguno de los dos había estado antes con otro hombre, y Gilbert estaba acostumbrado a dominar la situación,perocuándo las tronas se invirtieron se sintió bien, jodidamente bien dejándose hacer, siendo arrastrado por la marea que eran los ojos azules de Ludwig. Azul cielo tormentoso, como un mar embravecido, incansable, insaciable.

Temerario, esa era la palabra. No fue gentil, pero hubo pasión. Y no hay nada mejor que dos amantes apasionados en una noche de luna. Sintiendo a Ludwig más cerca de lo que había sentido a ninguna otra persona en su vida por fin se sentía libre, por fin se sentía completo.

Tiempo después se recostarían en la cama, la espalda de Gilbert apoyada sobre el pecho de Ludwig, este último acariciando distraidamente los curiosos cabellos blancos del otro.

- ¿Qué es una mentira? -el albino se giró y lo miró extrañado por la pregunta- ¿Qué puede ser mentira?

- Algo en lo que una persona tiene todo su convencimiento no puede ser una mentira -respondió después de un rato Gilbert, encendiendo un cigarrillo- olvidar puede ser una mentira.

- Me hubiera gustado estudiar filosofía -dijo el rubio sonriendo en la oscuridad - pero mis padres tienen una clínica en el pueblo, así que se supone que yo debo seguir con el negocio familiar, curando pacientes y cosas así.

- Pero eso no te haría feliz -murmuró el albino- no es lo que tu hubieras querido hacer.

- Es lo mejor por mis padres, no puedo defraudarles, hay expectativas puestas en mi -suspiró, a lo que Gilbert se giró completamente y se sentó encima del rubio.

- No crees felicidad de los otros a costa de la tuya propia -le dijo muy serio- tus padres querrán lo mejor para ti, pero si no eres feliz no sirve de nada. Te lo dije el día en que te conocí y te lo digo ahora: vive tu vida. Es tuya y de nadie más. No deben importarte los planes que tienen otros para ti sino los tuyos propios.

- Te admiro -respondió Ludwig depositando un suave beso sobre los labios del albino- tienes razón.

- No me admires a mi, admira al hombre que me crió -sonrió el ojirrojo- esa frase es suya.

- Creo que pronto será hora de hacerles una visita a mis padres y decirles lo que opino sobre el tema -caviló Ludwig.

Charlaron de trivialidades y Gilbert le propuso hacer el viaje a Londres, a lo que Ludwig aceptó encantado e inmediatamente enumeró la lista de monumentos por visitar, lugares históricos y tiendas de música, pero se vio interrumpido por los pucheros del ojirrojo.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea YO teniendo al asombroso yo en tu cama? -replicó indignado el albino, pero sus quejas fueron acalladas por los labios del rubio en los suyos.

- ¿Quieres repetir? -preguntó con voz ronca y la respiración agitada al tiempo que sujetaba a Gilbert de las muñecas.

- Tenemos tiempo -dijo este devolviéndole el beso. Y era verdad, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh sí, me quedé bien a gusto después de escribir esto. No aguantaba más sin soltar toda la pasión de los alemanes, feels de mi OTP. Siento el retraso, pero estuve de exámenes y hasta hace poco no me dieron vacaciones. Ahora vuelta a empezar con las clases *se deprime en un rincón* También tengo pendiente mi próximo fic, que me quitó páginas y tiempo de este. Sólo diré que será Franada, es decir, Francia y Cannada. Agradezco muchísimo las reviews. Así que si queréis matarme, violarme o ofrecerme algún tipo de tratamiento psicológico, ya sabéis. Que la fuerza os acompañe, y que la luz y el equilibro os guíen en vuestro camino.<strong>


	5. Lassen Sie uns zusammen allein sein

_005_

_Glaub keinem, der dir sagt, dass du nichts verändern kannst  
>Die, die das behaupten, haben nur vor Veränderung Angst<br>Es sind dieselben, die erklären, es sei gut so, wie es ist  
>Und wenn du etwas ändern willst, dann bist du automatisch Terrorist<em>

_Die Ärzte - Deine Schuld_

- Supongo que no hace falta que te recuerde qué cosas puedes decir y qué no - dijo Ludwig.

Iban en un taxi de camino a casa de sus padres, quienes habían insistido en conocer a ese "amigo" tan querido de su hijo. Maldito el día en que se le ocurrió hablar de Gilbert delante de ellos, pensó el alemán mirando con nerviosismo el reloj de pulsera.

- Está bien Lud, seré bueno -respondió el albino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Por si acaso te lo repetiré: ten cuidado con lo que dices. Todavía estoy pensando la manera en cómo tratar el.. tema.

- Sigo sin entender por qué tanta prisa en decirles nada -dijo Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros- pero intentaré comportarme, ya me lo has dicho cómo cien veces.

- Para que no piensen, bueno, lo que no es. Pare aquí -bajaron del taxi frente a una vivienda de aspecto lujoso con un jardín bien cuidado, aunque no parecía que la señora de la casa fuera a ensuciarse las manos con tierra y barro. En su lugar, explicó el rubio ante la curiosidad del otro, un jardinero lo arreglaba todas las semanas.

La fachada soberbia no se parecía en nada a la vivienda del francés, sino que tenía un aire más de ciudad, más serio. Esperaron a llamar frente a la puerta y Ludwig le echó un último vistazo al ojirrojo.

- Llevas la corbata mal puesta -gruñó acercándose a Gilbert para ajustarle la tela. Cuándo esta estuvo perfecta el rubio fue a retirar las manos, pero el albino las sujetó haciendo que los labios del otro se pusieran a su altura para besarle suavemente. Ludwig correspondió algo contrariado por encontrarse precisamente en la puerta de su casa, temiendo que su madre pudiera abrir la puerta en cualquier momento.

- Cálmate -susurró el albino a su oído en cuanto se separaron- todo va a estar bien. Sólo tienes que tomar las riendas de tu vida y hacerles saber que eres un adulto responsable.

- De acuerdo -asintió el rubio con una sonrisa de pesar- pero te advierto de que son muy... Suyos, muy estrictos.

- Para estrictos la madre de Antonio, deberías verla -respondió Gilbert quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano- a las once de la noche tenía que estar en casa. Con 17 años. Una vez vino a buscarnos a una fiesta -sonrió recordando el momento- Seguro que no es para tanto.

Ludwig abrió la boca para responder pero en ese instante una señora de rostro severo y pelo muy claro abrió la puerta. Suavizó el gesto en cuanto los vio y abrazó al rubio, que se encontraba un poco turbado por lo repentino del encuentro. Saludó al albino, que supo comportarse de manera educada, y no pareció que le hubiera dado una primera mala impresión.

La casa era elegante. Tanto los muebles cómo los cuadros y la decoración habían sido elegidos uniformemente y encajaban a la perfección con el aura blanca y limpia de la casa. A pesar de ello no habían muchos cuadros ni flores, se encontraban rodeados de un ambiente minimalista nada muy recargado, todo en su justa medida y combinación. Parecía que si movías algo de sitio la casa entera fuera a desmoronarse.

El salón era un amplio espacio situado al lado de una ventana que abarcaba toda la pared. Al lado había un sofá moderno con una mesa rectangular y transparente, en la que descansaba un cenicero con una forma que a Gilbert le pareció muy rara.

El padre de Ludwig se encontraba sentado en un sillón negro, pasando lentamente las páginas de un viejo libro. Alzó la vista sobre las gafas de montura cuadrada que llevaba y se las ajustó al tiempo que se levantaba para darle un abrazo a su hijo y saludar al propio Gilbert. Palmaditas en la espalda, muy masculinas, un "qué tal todo" de pura cortesía y fueron a sentarse con él en el sofá.

- Bueno Gilbert, pareces un chico inteligente -comentó la madre sentándose junto a ellos después de dejar las bebidas en la mesa- cuéntanos, ¿a qué te dedicas?

- Soy músico -dijo el albino con su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno- ahora mismo me encuentro acabando los estudios en el conservatorio, para composición.

- Adoro la música clásica -dijo la mujer señalando una estantería pegada a la pared- tengo una verdadera colección de discos varios ahí mismo. ¿Y qué tocas?

- El violonchelo y la guitarra -respondió el albino tomando un trago de su cerveza- también canto. Mis amigos y yo tenemos una banda, aunque es más heavy metal que otra cosa.

- Oh, vaya, que insólito -la madre sonrió amablemente algo sorprendida por la clase de amistades que tenía su hijo.

- No pensé que eso fuera música -cortó el padre alzando una ceja- sólo debería considerarse ruido de jóvenes expresándose y molestando a los vecinos a horas impropias -el ojirrojo abrió mucho los ojos sin poder creer lo que oía.

- Yo por mi parte amo la música y considero que es la mejor forma de expresarse, puede usarse cómo herramienta para hacer entender cosas sin necesidad de usar las armas y cómo arte debería ser respetado -dijo el albino defendiendo su posición sin olvidar la educación, cosa que le costaba cuándo hablaba con alguien tan corto de miras.

- Bueno hijo, no creo que consigas nada mezclando cosas importantes con la música, es sólo un entretenimiento. -rió el padre- No vas a lograr una posición estable con eso ni un empleo decente, lo cual considerando cómo están las cosas hoy día debería ser vuestra única preocupación, y dejar de distraerse con tonterías es un paso hacia la madurez.

Gilbert se mordió el labio indignado. Le dirigió una mirada significativa a Ludwig, quien negó con la cabeza con disimulo. _Déjalo estar._

_- _La comida debe estar lista ya! Venga, vayamos todos a la mesa -dijo levantándose la mujer, y se apresuró a ir a la cocina. El padre la siguió dejando el libro encima de la mesa y fue a ayudar a su mujer.

- No se cómo pretendes contarles a tus padres que vas a cambiar de carrera a mitad de curso, mucho menos lo nuestro -murmuró Gilbert bajando la mirada- tu padre nunca lo aceptaría. Por dios si parece recién salido del régimen militar de la educación del ciudadano moderado! Cortemos la libertad de expresión y centrémonos en encontrar un trabajo -bufó indignado.

- Yo.. No se cómo se lo van a tomar. Mi madre probablemente lo encaje mejor -suspiró frotándose las sienes- por eso necesito que te comportes cómo hasta ahora y que por muy radicales que sean no digas nada que luego puedan usar como excusa para criticarte. Necesito que me ayudes con esto.

- Eh, está bien.. Lo entiendo, son tus padres -Gilbert le rozó la mano con los dedos, un leve contacto que fue capaz de despertar los sentimientos del rubio y hacer que se ruborizara- Seré un buen chico formal.

- Eso me agrada aquí -replicó Ludwig pasando a su lado- pero ya sabes que me gustas más siendo quien eres, independientemente de la situación. Sobretodo actuando cómo la otra noche en la cama -dijo esto último al oído del ojirrojo, muy bajito, pero que retumbaron en su cabeza. Sonrió satisfecho y siguió al rubio hacia el comedor recordando para si las palabras del alemán. No era para nada un chico bueno.

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad y Gilbert respondió correctamente a las preguntas, o al menos lo intentó. Descubrió que era más fácil asentir y dejar que el padre hablara como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo y los demás estuvieran equivocados a la mínima diferencia de pensamiento. Criticó a los anarquistas y argumentó que la juventud no tenía futuro si seguía así.

Ludwig pasaba la mirada de su padre a Gilbert y viceversa, pero este se mantenía tranquilo en su sitio. Sólo cuándo acabaron de comer, su padre con una taza de café en frente y callado al fin, el albino pegó un bote en su asiento al escuchar estas palabras:

- Papá, Mamá, hay algo que debo contaros -dijo Ludwig con la vista al frente. Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa tratando de mantener la calma.

- Espero que no sea que ahora conduces una harley y te drogas -inquirió la madre a modo de broma, pero el padre alzó una ceja y le hizo un gesto indicando que escuchaba.

Miró otra vez al albino, que asintió nervioso. Oh, dios. Iba a ser difícil. Ya había pasado la noche pensando en las posibles reacciones de sus padres y las más probables o al menos las que no desafiaban las leyes de la física mandándolo a marte eran a) le miraban raro pero sin hacer comentarios, muy poco probable tratándose de sus padres, y luego lo aceptaban b) su padre le mandaba alistarse al ejército, lo desheredaba y lo mantenía lejos de Gilbert o c) directamente le ingresaba en un psiquiátrico.

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire para decir las palabras que cambiarían la visión que sus padres tenían de él para siempre.

- Estoy saliendo con alguien.

- Es maravilloso cariño! Ya pensaba que no tendría nietos nunca... -dijo sonriendo la madre- ¿Quién es esa hermosa jovencita que te ha robado el corazón?

Gilbert contuvo una carcajada y las ganas de decir que la "hermosa jovencita" estaba allí escuchando era un hombre hecho y derecho.

- Esto.. La verdad es que eso no es todo. Le acabáis de conocer -soltó sin más. El padre se atragantó con el café tosiendo varias veces haciendo que su mujer fuera a socorrerle preocupada. Cuándo se le pasó el ataque de tos ambos padres se les quedaron mirando.

- Vamos hijo, no me des esos sustos -dijo el padre para cortar el silencio incómodo que se había creado. Pero su hijo le miraba seriamente a los ojos y Gilbert estaba igual de serio.

- Papá, soy gay. -El rubio zanjó el tema quitando las dudas que podrían tener.

G_ay, gay, gay, tu hijo es gay. Es uno de esos. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? _Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire dejando perplejo al hombre que estrictamente seguía su rutina diaria, que jamás había incumplido una norma y esperaba orgulloso de su hijo que hiciera lo mismo. El mismo niño que había educado con severidad y rectitud resultaba no ser lo esperado.

- Espero que sepas que es sólo una fase -replicó finalmente. Gilbert alzó las cejas y miro a Ludwig, pero este no se dejó intimidar.

- Padre, he venido a decirte esto y vas a escucharme -respiró hondo antes de proseguir- no es una fase. Estoy enamorado de Gilbert de verdad, le quiero.

- ¿Cómo vas a saber tú si estás o no estás enamorado?

- ¿Qué cómo...? ¿Y tú si sabes lo que quiero yo? Esto no es una simple fase y yo no soy un adolescente confundido, soy adulto y haré lo que quiera con mi vida. Deja de negarte a ti mismo lo que no quieres aceptar.

- Pero tú no puedes ser uno de ellos -respondió el padre pegando un golpe fuerte en la mesa- no es así cómo te hemos educado.

- Ah, claro, olvidaba que debo seguir tus órdenes sin protestar. No soy algo que puedas controlar a tu voluntad, ¿sabes?

-Lo sabía! Eso te pasa por empezar a juntarte con esta clase de gente, se te han pegado sus extrañas costumbres. Es antinatural lo mires por dónde lo mires.

-¿Pero usted se oye? -intervino el albino a quien ya habían alterado suficiente- Estamos en el siglo XXI porfavor, la homofobia a estas alturas es una estupidez y ni siquiera una estupidez original.

- Yo no veo que tiene de malo -interrumpió la madre. Todos se giraron a mirarla perplejos.

- Pero cómo que no.. La gente los señalará por la calle! -el hombre no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de su propia esposa.

- ¿Qué mas da que les miren? A estas alturas la gente lo tiene más que asumido aunque no sea lo usual, pero no hace daño a nadie y es perfectamente normal. ¿Si es amor, por qué iba a estar mal? Además es un adulto, tiene edad para decidir por si mismo.

- Es inútil mamá. Nos vamos Gilbert -dijo tomando de la mano al albino y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta, dejando al padre petrificado en la silla.

La cabeza de Ludwig daba vueltas sin poder creer que realmente lo hubiera dicho. Por una parte estaba muy preocupado, tal vez su padre no le dirigiera la palabra nunca más y renegara de hijo. Pero se sentía libre por fin, cómo si hubiera guardado un secreto por mucho tiempo y ahora con la sensación de que ya no estaba ahí se sintiera más ligero.

Esperaron en la puerta mientras Gilbert hacía una llamada vete tú a saber quién. El alemán se pasó el pelo hacia atrás y se desajustó la corbata del traje. Demonios, no servía de nada. La puerta se abrió y la madre de Ludwig se echó a sus brazos.

- Oh cariño no sabes cuánto lo siento, y tu también Gilbert - dijo al ver que el albino colgaba el teléfono- aunque no puedo disculpar el comportamiento de mi marido, no pretendía que pasarais un mal rato.

- No tiene excusa para comportarse cómo lo ha hecho, pero gracias mamá -la mujer le sonrió y abrazó también a Gilbert, que se sonrojó por la repentina muestra de cariño. La mujer olía a flores y a pastel, el perfume de las amas de casa.

- Un placer conocerla -Gilbert le devolvió la sonrisa y añadió el cumplido de rigor que no debería olvidar la persona que va a conocer a sus suegros por primera vez - tienen una casa preciosa.

- Vaya, gracias, aunque yo le añadiría algo más de color. Tanto negro y gris deprime -respondió riendo la mujer- Lud, sabes cómo es tu el fondo es una buena persona, sólo debes darle tiempo para que lo asuma y acabará por aceptarlo -el rubio asintió y se despidió de su madre con dos besos. Ella dijo adiós a Gilbert y volvió dentro de la casa.

- Tu madre es una buena persona -comentó el ojirrojo.

- Siempre ha sido así aunque puede ser muy suya a veces -sonrió Ludwig- ¿a quién esperamos?

- Llamé a Francis y le pregunté si podía pasar a por nosotros, me debía una y no podía negarse -dijo acercándose al rubio y apoyando las manos en sus hombros- vamos a pasarlo muy bien.

Ludwig quiso preguntar a qué se debía esa sonrisa traviesa, saber por qué Gilbert seguía de buen humor a pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasar pero todo eso se borró de su mente cuándo los labios de ambos se encontraron. El rubio se inclinó para poder saborear la esencia del ojirrojo acercándolo hacia si con la mano suavemente posicionada sobre su nuca.

Era dulce y frío, cómo una hoguera en medio de una tormenta de nieve de la que no quería escapar. Pero el beso se vio interrumpido por el rugido de dos motores en la lejanía. Se separaron y Gilbert sonrió.

-Ya han llegado.

Ambas Harleys pararon a su lado, pero no fue hasta que uno de ellos se quitó el casco que el rubio reconoció al francés. El pelo largo alborotado le daba cierto aspecto salvaje. Vestía una cazadora de cuero negra y pantalones grises, sonriendo a través de las gafas de sol parecía sacado de una revista de motos.

- Tío, pensaba que no aparecerías nunca -dijo gilbert chocando el puño a Francis, que recién bajaba del asiento.

- Agradece a mi novio y su club punk -replicó señalando a Iggy, que les miraba desde la moto sin hacer comentarios.

- Ya me la devolverás, sin prisas pero te lo advierto: cómo vea un sólo arañazo o el más mínimo rasguño estás muerto.

- Es preciosa, _Danke -_respondió el ojirrojohaciendo caso omiso a un Ludwig paralizado por la impresión. El francés se despidió con dos besos y susurró: _tampoco quiero manchas, la última vez Iggy casi me mata. Pero con amor, siempre con amor._

Francis montó en el asiento trasero de la moto, se agarró al inglés, aceleraron y se alejaron con un gran estruendo. El albino se acomodó en la moto y palmeó el asiento trasero.

- ¿Vienes?

- No pienso subir en eso.

- Oh vamos Lud - Gilbert se mordió el labio expectante- ¿a caso no te gustan las emociones fuertes?

Ludwig podría haberle replicado que no había nada de bueno en subirse a una harley sin carnet, probablemente infligiendo varias normas y menos sin casco. Pero entonces Gilbert insistiría, y pasaría lo que siempre pasa cada vez que insiste. Ludwig diría _no, ni de coña _y el albino replicaría que _será divertido y podemos ir a una velocidad decente si lo prefieres _y el rubio seguiría negándose hasta que se cansara y subiría a regañadientes.

Pero esta vez nada de eso sucedió. Lo que pasó fue que Ludwig tiró por la borda todo el sentido común y no replicó. Que sorprendió a Gilbert durante unos segundos hasta que sintiera al alemán aferrándose fuertemente a él y aceleraran, que sentiría el viento en la cara y el propio cuerpo del albino temblar a causa de la risa llena de júbilo.

Eso es lo que significa la junventud. Hacer lo que quieras en el momento que quieras y no arrepentirte nunca. Y reír porque nadie tiene el control excepto tú. Ludwig se veía arrastrado a un mundo irreal junto a Gilbert, dónde podían ser quienes quisiera, protagonizar su propia historia y ser los dueños y señores del mundo. Sintió la rebeldía correr por sus venas mientras aumentaban la velocidad en la carretera.

Y supo que no habría nada jamás ni en mil años que le hiciera recordar el sabor a la juventud que ese día. El día que por fin perdió el miedo. Y no estaba sólo.

**Fin de la primera parte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este era un posible final de la historia. Que Lud se decide por fin a ser él mismo y se libra de sus temores con ayuda de Gil. Y entonces llegó Londres. La idea de que fueran a Londres me inspiró muchísimo dando lugar a mil situaciones divertidas e historias amargas. Así que este fic regresará en vacaciones de verano, algo así cómo "el retorno de los alemanes sexys, la drama queen y más gente nueva. PORQUE ES LONDRES, A VER. Qué no se puede hacer en LONDRES? Básicamente le debo la inspiración de lo que será el tema principal a mi Noru. Así que agradecedle a ella aunque no sepáis quién es. <strong>

**PS: la última escena se la debo a mi obsesión por _Sons of Anarchy_, una serie que empecé a ver hace poco y gracias a la cual mis conocimientos sobre motos han aumentado considerablemente. **

**A los que os atreváis a seguir las desventuras de los alemanes en un sitio completamente nuevo, hasta pronto. **


End file.
